


Мойра и её дети

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Ежиное царство [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сиквел к "Повелителю ежей". история семьи Тиррел, вернее матриарха Мойры, её детей и внуков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мойра и её дети

**Мойра. Четырнадцать лет до падения новой звезды**  
– Он что, больше никогда не придёт? – печально спросила маленькая Кира у матери.  
Брат Киры, Малькольм, ползал тут же по полу и ещё не осознавал, что случилось… Хотя ушёл как раз его отец, а не Кирин – та своего и не помнила…  
Мойра Тиррел в кои-то веки прикусила язык. «Туда ему и дорога» и пара ласковых неприличных пожеланий напрашивались сами собой, но…  
– Наверно, нет.  
– Ну вот… – по-взрослому вздохнула Кира. – Моего отца ты выгнала и говорила, что он козёл, а этот от нас сам сбежал…  
– Может, оно и к лучшему, – грустно сказала Мойра.  
– Это почему ещё? Это, наверно, мы сделали что-то не так, Малькольм всё время орал, а я ему вообще никто…  
– Потому что если сбежал в такое время – значит, без него будет проще.  
– И что, найдётся кто-нибудь, кому мы будем нужны?..  
– Конечно.  
Кира, если честно, очень в этом сомневалась. В свои семь с половиной она успела повидать не так много хорошего и была убеждена, что люди – существа вредные. Только к ним привяжешься – так они или смоются куда-то, или займутся своими глупыми взрослыми делами. Как мама, когда влюбилась в папу Малькольма… Она тогда всё повторяла: он такой милый, добрый, мягкий, совсем не такой, как… А теперь получается, что он трус и просто уполз в кусты.  
Мелкий, почувствовав нервозность старших, подполз к сестре и захныкал. Кира обхватила его руками и тоже шмыгнула носом.  
Мойра вздохнула и обняла обоих.  
* * *  
Шёл седьмой год смуты, страну трясло, все выживали как могли – а кто не мог, пытались отсидеться за границей.  
И, наверно, стоило брать с них пример, но Мойра не могла. Даже с детьми. Потому что всегда же оставалась надежда что-то сделать, или хоть попытаться. Пока ты при дворе, а не в опале… Да и потом тоже – но пока загадывать не стоит.  
Второй её муж, Ариэль, этого не понимал совершенно. Нашла, мол, тоже, во что лезть, не женское дело и вообще опасно и никому не надо, у него связи, он выкрутится… Потому и сбежал сломя голову, когда понял, что годовалый ребёнок – не помеха её мечтаниям и амбициям. Ребёнка, однако же, с собой не взял. И на том спасибо.  
У самой Мойры связи тоже были. Только другие и для другого. И не то чтобы она с упоением интриговала, но расстановку сил знала всегда. Как и то, чего от кого ожидать… Но только не от Ариэля, хоть они и давно уже ссорились.  
Ну что ж теперь, не плакать же. Не поможет.  
Помочь может – отважно решить, что всё к лучшему, и заняться детьми…  
* * *  
Кира, к счастью, ничего не взяла от отца. Такая же, как мать, беленькая, она унаследовала и фиалковые глаза Мойры, и её упрямство. Вот только никак не могла привыкнуть к мысли: когда тебя бросают, это не значит, что ты какая-то не такая…  
А Малькольм, кажется, задался в другую породу – синеглазый, нежненький и любитель поныть… Ну и ладно. Сыну она позволила бы куда больше, чем мужу. Это другое.  
Главное, дочку не превратить в няньку для младшенького… Хватит ей этого и потом, со своими. А сейчас Кире поддержка нужна куда сильнее, чем мелкому, которому хватит и просто того, что мама рядом… И только бы не упустить ничего…  
Потому что Мойра не собиралась оставлять попытки что-то изменить. Как же ещё-то.  
* * *  
К счастью, Тиррелы ещё не обеднели настолько, чтобы совсем не держать слуг, и Мойре хотя бы было с кем оставить детей, собираясь ко двору. Кто знает, что её ждало там, кроме сплетен о разводе – бывший муж, редиска, уже наверняка всем нажаловался! Но она надеялась узнать что-нибудь и поинтереснее…  
В конце концов, вокруг творилось много всего. Куда больше стоящего внимания, чем история её очередной семейной неудачи.  
Кое-кто, почти весело, делал ставки – откуда будет следующий временщик, из Мимибрии или из Бандымиона, и выстрелят ли ещё чьим-нибудь прахом? Другие же гадали, как бы надёжнее во всё это не ввязаться. И почему-то совсем не попадалось таких, которые готовы были взять всё в свои руки и прекратить череду временщиков. Видно, не здесь надо было искать. Может, такие дворяне не тратили время на прозябание при дворе, а где-то там, далеко, строили собственные планы?  
Ну что ж, значит, надо отправляться на поиски.  
Правда, скоро стало ясно: нет, не придётся. Вдруг к Мойре подошёл неизвестный, черноволосый, чёрные глаза блестели, судя по виду – вот только из южной провинции, легко поклонился и запросто спросил:  
– Скучаете?  
– А чем здесь ещё заняться? – она с интересом разглядывала нежданного собеседника.  
– Ну, например, поискать приключений или попытаться выбрать нормального короля, – а он в свою очередь изучал её взглядом.  
– Если только.  
– Вы никогда не думали о том, – смуглый кавалер наклонился к её уху, но зашептал не совсем комплименты, – чтобы самой попробовать? Ведь в вас сразу видна звёздная кровь…  
– А ещё у меня дети, которым такое счастье нужно, как ежу бантик, – хихикнула Мойра. – Или вы серьёзно?  
– Я очень серьёзно. Вокруг вас можно было бы сплотить многих, даже тех, кому сейчас всё равно или страшно…  
– Предположим, что вы правы…  
– Соглашайтесь, уж соратников мы вам обеспечим! Мы о вас наслышаны, вас ругала такая скотина, что я вас уже люблю!  
– Я согласна, – Мойра гордо вскинула голову.  
Так она познакомилась с Мэтью Стовером. Так начался самый отчаянный в истории Астерии политический заговор, и это кружило голову не меньше, чем новая влюблённость, скоро пришедшая в опустевшее сердце… И Мойра и сама бы не поняла, что было для неё важнее.  
Главное было – не забывать о детях, не предоставлять их самим себе. Кира к новому маминому поклоннику отнеслась насторожённо – ещё возьмёт и тоже бросит, или вляпается во что… И девочку можно было понять.  
Мэтт, правда, относился и к Кире, и к Малькольму как к родным, обещал никогда не бросить и ещё полюбоваться на них как на королевских детей… Но сколько ни плёлся заговор, но через три года уже изрядно набравших силу повстанцев раскрыли. Мойра с третьим супругом оказались в тюрьме, Малькольм по малолетству при матери, а миленькую Киру сплавили работорговцам…  
И именно это злило Мойру больше всего. На себя-то наплевать – но никому не позволено обижать её детей.  
Только бы выйти живой из этой камеры – и она горы свернёт, но найдёт дочь!

 **Кира. Одиннадцать лет до падения новой звезды**  
Когда семью Тиррел арестовали, то Киру сразу же повезли в другую сторону, не на королевский суд. Девочка визжала, вырывалась, кусалась, пока могла видеть карету с матерью, братом и отчимом. Да и потом – пока её не оглушили ударом по голове.  
Мойра тоже страшно кричала:  
– Как вы посмели?! Верните мне дочь!  
Но стражники только невозмутимо бросали:  
– Приказ короля!  
И лишь во дворце она узнала: нынешний хозяин Астерии в виде великой милости не вырвал из рук мятежницы малолетнего сына. А будь Малькольм постарше – плыть бы ему вместе с Кирой на невольничий рынок в жаркие страны…  
А ведь ещё даже суда не было!  
* * *  
Кира очнулась связанная, в тесной и грязной каморке. И какой-то мерзкий тип пялился на неё в упор.  
– Ну, будешь хорошей девочкой? Ты должна постараться выглядеть как можно лучше, не нарываться, чтобы тебя наказывали, портили твоё лицо и тело – тогда ты попадёшь в богатый дом, тебя дорастят, отшлифуют, и ты будешь ублажать господина, а больше не делать ничего.  
– Никогда! – Кира плюнула ему в лицо и тут же ощутимо получила ногой под рёбра. – Всё равно убегу…  
– Скоро поймёшь, что некуда. Эх, не была бы ты такая мелкая – сам бы тебя оприходовал, но придётся променять тебя на звонкую монету. И лучше бы выручить побольше. Будешь хорошей девочкой за то, что я тебя не трону?  
– Если драться не станешь – попробую. А если никому не продашь, пока меня не найдут родители – то тем более.  
– Думаешь, они щедро заплатят? Если и выйдут из тюрьмы – то нищими…  
– Уж без награды точно не останешься!  
– Я подумаю, – сказал грязный разбойник и удалился.  
Больше он Киру не тревожил – только регулярно передавал через дверь еду и питьё…  
А через пару дней её выставили на продажу. И хорошо ещё, что не раздели донага под палящим солнцем…  
* * *  
Элиот Спенсер медленно прохаживался по рядам, скользя взглядом по лицам девушек-невольниц, даря мимолётную надежду и восторженный трепет не одному бедному сердцу. Но нет, всё напрасно, та, кого он искал, была гораздо моложе…  
И как ни высматривал – всё же совсем неожиданно наткнулся на взгляд. Прямой и отчаянный.  
Глаза этой женщины на совсем ещё детском личике. И такое же упрямое выражение лица. Ничего от него, рокового красавца Элиота. Но, может, это только внешне?  
Спенсер подошёл поближе и, даже не прикасаясь к девчонке, спросил цену. Для приличия поторговался, усмехнулся, когда Кира вскричала:  
– Ну я же просила дождаться моих родственников!  
– А я и есть родственник, – Элиот подкрутил усы.  
…Через полчаса, уже на постоялом дворе, он торопливо рассказывал Кире:  
– Когда ты была крошечная, я хотел вырастить из тебя самую сильную девочку на свете. Чтобы мне завидовали даже те, у кого сыновья. Я обливал тебя ледяной водой и подкладывал нож тебе в колыбель, прямо под спинку. А твоя мать отбирала тебя, прятала под юбкой и орала, что я изверг. И в итоге выставила меня из этого вашего истоптанного ежами родового гнезда.  
– Мне она говорила, что из-за твоих экспериментов я постоянно болела. И что она сама меня научит постоять за себя.  
– Ну и как, научила? У неё то один мужик, то другой, а моя дочь растёт как сорная трава!  
– Мама меня любит.  
– Ты сама-то в это веришь? Вот я готов вложить в тебя всю свою душу, чтобы потом тобой гордиться.  
– Ну что ж, пока мама и отчим меня ищут – я готова чему-нибудь у тебя поучиться, отец.

 **Мойра. Одиннадцать лет до падения новой звезды**  
Мэтта, конечно, содержали отдельно и гораздо более строго чем его семью и соратников – наверняка собирались казнить, как главу заговора. А Мойра изводилась, постоянно держа на руках хнычущего Малькольма… Хотя ребёнок-то был ни в чем не виноват – ну кто б на его месте не ревел-то?  
Разумеется, изводилась Мойра не поэтому. А потому что боялась – заболеет ещё, а ни про мужа, ни про дочь и вовсе ничего не знала… Да ещё от того, что сделать ничего не могла. Или всё-таки?..  
Всё-таки – а вот, не дай небеса, сляжет у неё ребёнок с жаром, вот что тогда делать? А вдруг получится выпроситься в паломничество или к знахарке какой, а там… Союзников-то у неё всё равно оставалось немало, так что…  
А лучше, конечно, если Малькольм не заболеет всерьёз, но сумеет убедительно прикинуться. А она поможет. А там уж дело техники… Там они должны суметь вытащить Мэтта и всех товарищей. Сейчас, конечно, она ему даже сообщить не сможет…  
– Ма-а-ама, я хочу домой!!! А-а-а!..  
Мать его, конечно, немножко успокаивала. Но больше выбирала момент. А у него, у бедного, легко доходило до истерики и, кажется, уже даже стражу достало…  
– Уймите ребёнка, миледи.  
– Я стараюсь, – она вскинула голову. Изображать тревогу и возмущение даже не понадобилось. – Мой сын, может быть, умирает, и я не могу ему помочь.  
– Всё так серьёзно? Сейчас мы вам исхлопочем лекаря…  
– Буду благодарна.  
Уже хорошо. Уже какая-то ниточка.  
Пришёл тюремный доктор – седой и, как ни странно, довольно добрый… Пощёлкал языком, щупая мальчику лоб.  
– Он здесь не выживет. Плохо то, что не выживет и без вас.  
– И что же мне делать?  
– Вам надо отсюда перебираться. Куда-нибудь под надзор, например в своё же имение. Никто не имеет права отбирать ребёнка у матери…  
– Ваши бы слова… – она торопливо рассчитывала варианты. А может быть…  
– Я пойду, договорюсь, вы женщина, вы мать, вас должны пожалеть…  
* * *  
И даже ведь правда договорился. Мойра и не ожидала, что всё получится так быстро.  
Только, правда, родная глушь быстро поставит на ноги Малькольма, но вот как из-под надзора сбежишь искать и спасать Киру? Может быть, она уже… И сына не оставишь, опять же. Надо было срочно и незаметно собирать людей – тех, на кого можно положиться. Только вот таких на свободе осталось немного. А жаркие страны – это очень растяжимое понятие, а сколько там невольничьих рынков, а… Но одними переживаниями ничего не добьёшься. Сперва – спрятать сына. Не хватало потерять обоих. В конце концов, у соратников тоже есть жёны. Может, даже кто-нибудь сможет посидеть в имении, изображая её саму, Мойру. И главное, чтобы Малькольм не выдал. Хотя бы не сразу…  
Ох, а ведь это она остаётся действующим руководителем подполья на свободе! Только как всем этим заниматься, когда все мысли о детях? Даже Мэтту она только и послала, что коротенькую записку. И хорошо, что всё-таки есть на кого положиться…  
И вот она уже плывёт в жаркие страны – кусок сердца подле сына, часть ищет дочь, часть осталась с мужем в темнице, а за скольких ещё надо переживать, и только бы никто не пострадал! И только бы самой со всем этим справиться!  
Чужой город, женщины с закрытыми лицами, никто никуда не спешит и никому ни до кого никакого дела… И вдруг, за витой решёткой какого-то сада, Мойре послышался знакомый голос. Даже два.  
– Папа, ну зачем это?  
– Надо.  
И она не удержалась, даже не подумала, что надо бы осторожнее. Просто взяла и махнула через забор. И затаилась в кустах.  
А в это время Элиот Спенсер настаивал:  
– Кира, если у тебя будет шрам через всё лицо, больше ни один мужчина не полезет к тебе с грязными предложениями. И скучно выходить замуж тебе будет не надо, тебе же скучно?  
А думал при этом о том, что хотя бы копию лица этой женщины он с наслаждением порежет…  
…Когда-то давно он увидел её в окне и предложил сбежать. Она радостно согласилась, хотя совсем не знала нежданного кавалера. Она была тогда совсем юной, родители прочили её замуж за богатого и знатного, но немолодого и вредного, и делом чести для Мойры было сделать назло. Характер у неё ещё и тогда ох просматривался, и Элиот думал: хорошо, тем интереснее будет обломать…  
Кого тут ещё обломали. Может, хоть теперь он расплатится с Тиррелами за всё!  
…У девочки-то на этот счёт явно были свои соображения. И она думала, колебалась, а папа поигрывал ножом…  
И тут появилась Мойра.  
– Ты?! – опешил Спенсер.  
– Мама? – для Киры, кажется, и вопроса не было, чью сторону выбирать.  
– Ты же в тюрьме! – удивился бывший муж.  
– Не дождёшься! – торжественно объявила она.  
– Ты тоже не дождёшься, чтобы я отдал тебе Киру! – завёлся Элиот. – Я воспитываю из неё воина!  
– А я повоспитываюсь-повоспитываюсь и обратно к маме пойду, братика защищать! – теперь-то, при Мойре, это можно было и вслух сказать.  
– Она сама решит, – фыркнула Мойра.  
– Ага! Я хочу взять лучшее от вас обоих! И прямо сейчас я хочу домой. Чтобы, может быть, когда-нибудь вернуться в гости…  
– А я так не согласен.  
– Ты один раз уже её бросил, кто тебя спрашивать будет. Пойдём, дочка…  
– Эй, я её не бросал, это ты меня выгнала и ведро на голову надела! С ледяной водой!  
Формально Элиот сейчас был прав, только Мойра многие годы об этом не вспоминала. Подробности забылись, осталось в памяти только то, что Элиот плохой отец и что он обманул её девические ожидания, устроив ей после романтичной «свадьбы уходом» форменную домашнюю тиранию. Родители-то были, в конечном итоге, готовы даже простить дочкину выходку, лишь бы она была счастлива в браке, но этого-то и не случилось. Элиот разочаровал Мойру ещё раз, и теперь уже – окончательно, когда первая же решительная её попытка дать отпор заставила его навсегда покинуть её дом. Именно что – её. Потому что сам Спенсер был хоть и благородного происхождения, но беден, как церковная мышь, и счастлив, когда после рождения Киры Тиррелы простили Мойру…  
А стоило ей выгнать Элиота и отбыть с трёхлетней Кирой ко двору – как в скором времени грянула смута и лихие люди напали на родовое гнездо Тиррелов. И Мойра с дочерью остались одни на свете…  
…Обрывая воспоминания матери, Кира покатилась со смеху и профессионально отобрала у папочки нож:  
– Пошли!  
Мойра невольно улыбнулась. Хоть что-то начинало налаживаться.  
– Кира, возвращайся, – позвал отец. – Когда тебе надоест скучная жизнь правильной барышни…  
– Такая мне вряд ли светит. Но если ты не будешь диктовать свои условия – я с удовольствием буду с тобой общаться.  
Мойра не думала, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее, но сейчас это было и неважно.  
– И спасибо, кстати, что выкупил меня у работорговцев! – это Кира крикнула, когда они уже совсем уходили. А потом стала рассказывать уже Мойре: – Мам, он, конечно, немножко маньяк, но меня любит и кое-чему полезному я у него научилась…  
– Уже хорошо.  
– Ты не думай, это я не к тому, чтобы вас обратно поженить, он тебя, по-моему, ненавидит и, по-моему, не без взаимности, и, кстати, как там Мэтью? И Малькольм?  
– Малькольм уже в порядке.  
– Вы сбежали, что ли? Меня спасать и вообще?  
– Да.  
– Так, а почему ты тогда одна приехала?  
– Мальчика я взять с собой не могла, а Мэтт, – Мойра вздохнула, – сейчас наши друзья работают над его освобождением.  
– Понятно… Я тут подумала: знаешь, если власть снова поменяется, может, его и не казнят, а забудут в казематах, и тогда у нас будет много времени, чтобы его вытащить…  
– Может, и так. Но не знаю, смогу ли я ждать.  
– Я понимаю, мама, он того стоит. В отличие, прости, от предыдущих твоих мужей…

 **Мойра. Девять лет до падения новой звезды**  
Кстати, Кира оказалась права. Казнь Мэтью действительно отменилась, а потом и вовсе забылась на неопределённый срок… И этим нельзя было не воспользоваться.  
Прикрываясь суматохой, Мойра и её соратники ставили своих людей на нужные посты, в итоге сменили режим хотя бы в своей провинции… А Мэтта вытащили очень не сразу – он ведь оказался в тюрьме для особо опасных, на острове. И для терпения Мойры это было очень серьёзное испытание.  
Совсем уж не нарываться она могла только ради детей. Тем более тут ещё и в лице Киры подрастала малолетняя диверсантка. После своего пленения и знакомства с отцом девочка окончательно поставила крест на обычной женской судьбе. И её можно было понять. Только ещё и поберечь бы. А иногда казалось, что её папаша бродит где-то рядом, тенью, готовый отогнать от Киры всех врагов, чтобы издеваться над ней самому… И этого ещё не хватало…  
* * *  
Мэтта вытаскивали ночью, пользуясь ажиотажем очередного временщика на тему «сравнять все тюрьмы с землёй», но всё равно было это делом нелёгким. Уже почти тринадцатилетняя Кира сливалась с тьмой в своём чёрном наряде и чёрной косынке, прятавшей волосы. Девочке хотелось кинуться в крепость первой… И вряд ли кто-то смог бы ей помешать.  
По сигналу все бросились вперёд, и тогда Кира, как кошка, спрыгнула с высоты, перемахнув через старших товарищей.  
Спенсер наблюдал за дочерью, затаившись неподалёку. Есть чем гордиться! Правда, вся в мать. Сейчас это было особенно заметно. Только школа его – девчонка попользовалась и пошла. Ладно. Когда-нибудь он всё же порежет ей лицо.  
* * *  
Дух Мэтта был всё так же неукротим, но, кажется, почти двухлетнее заключение не прошло для него даром. К нему привязался нехороший кашель, и слабость временами не ко времени, и его это дико бесило. В основном – потому что делало бесполезным. Он ведь мечтал продолжить борьбу… а уже столько сделали без него, и он мог никогда не увидеть результатов. Но если уж это от него никак не зависело – надо было хоть успеть побольше, пока возможно.  
И… и да, передать дело детям. Он, конечно, искренне любил и Киру, и даже Малькольма (просто про последнего часто думал, что ему надо было бы родиться девчонкой), и брал на себя все заботы о том, чтобы не создать Мойре ещё больше проблем – ведь как бы она справлялась, будь у неё ещё ребёнок, меньше Малькольма? Но сейчас, кажется, всё воспринималось уже по-другому.  
Да и то – если ей это нужно, и… и да, если повезёт.  
– Я понимаю, что это не вовремя, ведь мы в любой момент можем… снова расстаться, но… ты никогда не думала о том, чтобы родить ребёнка от меня? – нет, всё-таки как по-идиотски звучит, когда проговариваешь вслух…  
– Может, это будет лучшее, что мы ещё можем, – Мойра подмигнула.  
– Ты думаешь? Ну что ж… – и Мэтт блеснул глазами в ответ.  
…Вот только и правда – с этим тоже не везло. С политикой ещё хоть переменные успехи были, а тут… А ведь Мэтту лучше не становилось.  
Ну а что они могли поделать. Только то, что нужно, а остальное – судьба.  
Тем более – всего-то год прошёл после побега с острова. Кто знает, всё ещё может быть…

 **Кира. Восемь лет до падения новой звезды**  
И вот однажды Кира пробиралась на задание – письма доставляла в тюрьму, а Мэтт пытался незаметно, очень незаметно её страховать… Заметь она – обиделась бы.  
Вот только скоро оказалось, что девочку он ведёт не один. Какой-то неизвестный перехватил её на обратном пути, и она даже не вскрикнула, даже вроде обрадовалась… Так что надо было разобраться, кто это такой.  
– Папа, ну почему нельзя было открыто прийти в гости?  
– Потому что мне приятно смотреть, как ты работаешь.  
Так вот оно что… Об этом типе, Спенсере, Мэтт был наслышан, но лично видел в первый раз.  
– Ты мог мне помешать!  
– Не мог. Я старше и опытнее. Мешать я тебе начну, если ты со мной не поедешь…  
– Не поеду, – очень похоже на мать возмутилась Кира. – Я же говорила – если захочу!  
– А почему же ты не хочешь?  
– Потому что здесь интереснее! И мы хоть что-то изменим!  
– Ты сначала пройди до конца всю школу…  
– И приходи бороться старушкой? Нет уж, спасибо! – и девчонка собралась уходить.  
Спенсер схватил её за руку:  
– Я сделаю из тебя настоящего воина!  
Блеснул нож. Но Кира только засмеялась.  
– Чего стоит твоя наука, когда моя мать прогнала тебя всего лишь ведром!  
А дальше, видимо, должно было дойти до драки. А девчонка всё же была всего лишь девчонкой, тринадцати лет, и не вмешаться Мэтт не смог. И уж его-то Элиот щадить не собирался. Ну да как будто кто-то этого ждал.  
– Вы что, идиоты? – Кира бегала вокруг них, но обоих мужчин уже душила первобытная ярость. И девочка могла если только прибить обоих…  
Но с этим они справились без неё. Сначала Мэтт прибил Элиота, а потом и сам рухнул. Не с его здоровьем было переносить такие раны…  
И вот тогда Кира с визгом бросилась прочь. Вернее, к матери.  
А потом они обе бежали назад, к месту драки… А там уже всё было кончено. Оба не дышали. И тут уж даже Мойра не выдержала и разревелась как девчонка.  
– Мама… – и теперь уже Кира, как старшая, обнимала её и пыталась утешить. Неужели это всё из-за неё случилось…  
– Ничего, я просто… – Мойра крепко обняла дочь. – Он сам бы предпочёл – вот так…  
– Я знаю… Просто не надо было… из-за меня, мы бы с отцом сами разобрались, подумаешь – ножом поразмахивал…  
– Ты, главное, себя не вини. Оно всё равно бы так закончилось…  
– Я попробую… – а легко ли, когда ты аж дважды сирота?  
– Бедные вы мои все…  
И тут Кира снова разревелась, обнимая мать.  
* * *  
Кажется, сама Мойра своё горе переносила тяжелее всех и никак не могла успокоиться. И чувствовала себя всё хуже… Пока не поняла наконец, почему вдруг подводит организм.  
А когда поняла – почти успокоилась. Он бы этого хотел. Значит, не раскисать, а готовиться и заботиться. Уже о троих детях… И главное – чтобы сил хватило на всех.  
А ещё ведь, кажется, теперь ей предстояло возглавлять сопротивление. Но хоть в этом было кому помочь. Пусть мужчины играют в эти игры, ей бы сейчас отдохнуть, а потом…  
…А потом родился Коннор, и Мойра грустно вздохнула. Кажется, ничего от Мэтта – белый пух на голове и сиреневые глазки… Ну да это была судьба. На лицо все дети шли в неё. А в кого задастся нравом – будет видно… Пока гадать рано.  
Пока – заботы-хлопоты, ноющий Малькольм, который ревнует маму к маленькому, и Кира, которая лезет помогать, когда самой больше бы хотелось снова бежать, прятаться, что-то делать самой… Сколько её ни уговаривай – мол, не надо, делай что больше нравится…  
– Мама, если бы за мной было кому присмотреть… Или за тобой… Тогда да.  
– Я-то справлюсь.  
– А я – не знаю.  
– Это хуже.  
– Нет, если я ещё подрасту, то привыкну к мысли, что я, девочка, защищаю братьев…  
– Что тоже неплохо. Если тебя устраивает.  
– Так-то устраивает. Если один мой братик ещё лежит в колыбели, а второй всё время плачет. Просто надо привыкнуть… без отца…  
– Мне тоже.

 **Мойра. Шесть лет до падения новой звезды и далее**  
А в том-то и трагедия, что не будешь же бегать за первым попавшимся… хотя у них в сопротивлении полно прекрасных людей… Пока она не связалась с Ариэлем – тоже ведь долго прожила одна с маленькой Кирой, и уж лучше так…  
Справляются же. Что ещё нужно? Уж явно не кого попало.  
А меж тем мимибрская партия явно собралась по полной помогать местным валить засидевшихся на троне выходцев из Бандымиона, и вот глава этой самой партии заявился к легендарному лидеру сопротивления. Невзирая на то, что лидер нянчила детишек… Так ведь в любом случае она оставалась символом и чем там ещё, и первым делом надо было ладить с ней.  
– Миледи Мойра, я пришёл предложить вам помощь.  
– Я слушаю вас.  
– Союз вашего подполья с Мимибрией. Наши деньги и наше оружие – всё для вашей пользы.  
– А что вы с этого получаете?  
– Своего человека на троне, союзника. А вы… вы могли бы стать королевой.  
– Это мне уже говорили… Хорошо, допустим, я вам верю.  
– Уже прекрасно. Я клянусь, что не стану очередным проклятым временщиком из Мимибрии…  
– Если вы только попробуете, – она очаровательно улыбнулась, – я вас убью.  
– А вы можете. Значит, отныне, миледи, моя жизнь в ваших руках. Меня зовут Торвальд, сын Ульва.  
– Рада встрече.  
– И я. Несказанно, миледи.  
…Кира потом лихорадочно шептала:  
– Мам, он тебя по расчёту обхаживает.  
А Малькольм добавлял:  
– Он сердитый, не хочу такого папу. Он меня будет учить драться и запретит реветь.  
– Что по расчёту – я знаю, – грустно вздыхала Мойра. – Но вас я никому в обиду больше не дам.  
– То есть мы важнее? – пищал Малькольм.  
– И если он будет нас строить – покатится к себе в Мимибрию? – уточняла Кира.  
– Конечно.  
Однако суровый мимибрец пока ничего такого себе не позволял. И вообще ничего лишнего. Только добросовестно выполнял свои союзнические обязательства. Его люди исправно портили кровь бандымионскому ставленнику, премного помогая повстанцам. И всех это устраивало.  
Конечно, эрл Торвальд во многом шёл по дороге, проложенной Мэттом и его соратниками, но, первый из всех своих соотечественников, он понял, как на неё попасть. И главное, что от этого был толк. Настолько, что, кажется, вот-вот власть должна была упасть им в руки. Вот только… Не все одинаково одобрительно смотрели на то, чтобы посадить на трон какого-то очередного мимибрца. Как будто без них некого…  
Нет, если Мойра станет королевой – это правильно, пожалуй. Но если этот… заявит на неё права… И ведь и отбить её некому. Из двух ближайших соратников один, лорд Таррагон, давно и прочно женат, а другой – дракон, кажется, последний в своём племени.  
А так – может, и нашлось бы кому отбить, но пока что было не до этого. И борьба тянулась, затягивалась, иногда отбрасывая повстанцев на исходную, а этот Торвальд всё больше становился своим, хотя все и думали, что он коварная сволочь…  
– Если завтра мы возьмём дворец, – напрямую спрашивали Мойру соратники, – ты сядешь с ним на трон?  
– Если понадобится, – пожимала она плечами.  
– Ты уверена, что сможешь им вертеть? Или прирезать, если он продаст нас северу?  
– Да.  
– Ну что же. Если передумаешь – мы сами его прирежем. В ночь перед штурмом…  
– Понятное дело.  
Хотя так рисковать, пожалуй, не стоило. Могли взбунтоваться люди Торвальда, пришлось бы устраивать резню с ними, вместо того чтобы наводить порядок в стране…  
* * *  
Итак, дворец был взят, а эрл Торвальд – убеждён, что корона будет его. Вроде же никто и не возражал.  
– Вы выйдете за меня, миледи Мойра? Я же обещал вам корону…  
– Если так нужно, – о нет, Мойра не умела играть в чувство долга, и для неё всегда важнее были дети – и дела, и до сих пор всерьёз о власти она не задумывалась.  
– Я вами восхищён. И вы из старинного рода, а я чужеземец… и надеюсь чуть больше понравиться и вам, и вашему народу.  
– И я буду рада, если так и выйдет.  
– Что ж, неплохое начало для совместной жизни. И я по-прежнему помню, что моя жизнь – на кончике вашего кинжала.  
– Главное, чтобы продолжение было не хуже.  
– Уж постараемся…  
Первый раз в жизни её свадьба совпадала с коронацией. А ещё, кажется, это нельзя было назвать свадьбой по любви… Ну да какая разница. Ненависти или отвращения к нему она тоже не испытывала, её детей это никак бы не коснулось, и он был хотя бы умным человеком. Лучше так, чем прежние страсти к… а, ёж их наколи и прости небо!  
* * *  
И в самом деле, поначалу всё пошло очень неплохо. Бандымионцы затихли и убрались, порядок в стране наконец начал восстанавливаться. А через год родился Николас. Тоже весь в маму, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Только глазки синие… Мойрин собственный цвет всегда было видно сразу. Ну и тоже неплохо. Красавцем будет.  
А через пару лет стало ясно, что маленький королевич – очень воинственный. Куда там плаксе Малькольму и Коннору, который уже сейчас любил только толстые книжки или наблюдения за звёздами или птицами! Николас готов был целыми днями наскакивать на Киру, которая хотя бы могла играть как он хочет… И девочка только радовалась, а ведь девочке уже девятнадцать и всё ещё одна, ну да, впрочем, лучше так, чем в двадцать уже выгнать мужа за порог…  
Мойра всегда считала, что не ей учить детей жить, и только радовалась, что все они довольны тем, чем занимаются.  
А приглядывая за детьми, она не забывала и за супругом послеживать. Торвальд, конечно, блюл договор честно, но всё равно потихонечку пытался что-то грести под себя и под своих мимибрцев. И поначалу она помалкивала, мол, ничего удивительного. Главное, что все всегда бежали к королеве, а она училась, ей приходилось учиться тому, чтобы все оставались довольны…

 **Мойра. Год падения новой звезды – пятнадцать лет после падения**  
А когда Николасу сравнялось пять, с неба упала новая звезда. Истинная наследница, сразу же удочерённая лордом Гэройдом, драконом.  
Мойра сразу поняла, что это значит – и, в общем-то, обрадовалась. А вот Торвальд – совсем нет.  
– Это что же, теперь эту крохотную девчонку поднимут на щит и будут спихивать меня с трона?  
– Не только тебя. Но это правильно, это знак, который нельзя пропускать.  
– А я, значит, у нас местоблюститель. И мне это должно быть зачтено на небесах.  
– Наверно, где-то зачтётся. Всем.  
– Ну ладно. Попробую вести себя с достоинством. Только знаешь, у нас с тобой тоже есть сын…  
– Знаю.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Я умею выжидать, и Николас этому тоже научится. Пусть никто не шумит. Завтра будет отречение.  
– Хорошо.  
И они поселились в имении у Мойры, торжественно передав корону Гэройду, как опекуну маленькой принцессы Элейн. Получили множество благодарностей от народа – ну, кроме народа мимибрского, сильно, но только за конкретные провинности, потеснённого от двора.  
И теперь всё должно было пойти как надо.  
Соотечественники Торвальда потихоньку уехали к себе, чувствуя себя обманутыми. Впрочем, особенно ныли те, кто больше всех за время смуты нахапал – а Торвальд таким тоже не особо благоволил. Сам он упорно оставался в Астерии – с Мойрой и сыном. Хотя лада меж супругами было всё меньше.  
Впрочем, у них и всегда всё было не гладко. Оба были с характером, часто думали по-разному и не всегда умели уступать. Торвальд, например, как-то совершенно равнодушно отнёсся к гибели лорда Таррагона, ближайшего соратника Мойры и Гэройда, перед самым воцарением последнего. А когда потом в имении Таррагонов случился пожар и вдова пропала – Торвальд пожал плечами:  
– Наверняка сама всё и подстроила. Бросила ребёнка и ушла к волшебному народу…  
– К мужу она ушла, – возразила тогда Мойра. – Ненормальная. Я ей даже завидую.  
– Ну я-то пока живой… А почему он ей не велел мальчишку с собой забрать, если всё и так?  
– Наверно, ему рано.  
– Не понимаю я этого. Мой сын был бы всегда со мной. Но будет со всех вас и того, что я нашёл и порешил убийц Таррагона…  
– Большего и не надо.  
Некоторый осадок от этого разговора остался, но всё-таки до ссоры не дошло.  
* * *  
А потом, когда супруги уже жили в имении Тиррелов, случилась та история с Малькольмом. Мальчик влюбился и чуть не погиб. Самое неприятное – влюбился в мимибрскую шпионку.  
И пусть даже всё закончилось хорошо… И пусть даже Торвальд клялся, что на Мойриных детей эту девицу не наводил, и за звёздной силой не гоняется, и нынешнего короля Мимибрии сам терпеть не может – но всё-таки не зачеркнуть было его слов о том, что Малькольм сопляк и тряпка, а спасло его только то, что рыжей он понравился… Сам-то Малькольм этого не слышал, а вот Мойра запомнила. Так же как и то, что Коннор умеет только книжки читать… Вот Кира, конечно, классная, но девушка – военный инструктор… Хммм. Даже если для его же, Торвальда, сына.  
Сама Мойра могла сколько угодно – и даже прилюдно – бранить себя за то, что тогда-то и тогда-то связалась не с тем. Но дети – это её дети, и хватит того, что она полжизни делала то, что положено. Они будут какими хотят. И не всяким там им указывать.  
Торвальд как-то за подобные высказывания даже в глаз получил. Но только и сказал:  
– Николас всё равно самый лучший.  
…Только очень скоро выяснилось, что серьёзный, замкнутый Коннор обскакал боевого и где-то коварного Николаса.  
Когда тому исполнилось семь, Торвальд объявил, что собирается кое-что проверить. Благо вся семья была в сборе.  
– Сейчас наверняка можно будет уверенно сказать, кому же из вас перешла от матери заповедная сила… – он так посмотрел на Николаса, будто хотел сказать: и не сомневайся, она твоя.  
– Может, лучше и не знать, – хитро улыбнулась Мойра.  
Но Торвальд её слова проигнорировал. И зажёг от свечи на столе другую свечу, особенную…  
Закурился странный лиловый дым, завился кольцами над головами… но в корону собрался совсем не над головой Николаса.  
– Ты?! – Торвальд в изумлении указал на Коннора.  
– Я?.. – поразился десятилетний книжник.  
И тут призрачная корона растаяла, струйки дыма унеслись в окно – и исчезли все до единой.  
И Мойра рассмеялась.  
– Да, не так я хотела узнать, что стала бабкой.  
– Чего? – опешил Торвальд. И первым делом посмотрел на Киру. Та гордо выпрямилась и отвернулась.  
– Того, – Мойра вздохнула. – Главное, чтобы нашёлся. Или нашлась, это неважно.  
Малькольм покраснел, как девчонка, и уткнулся в тарелку. И теперь все уставились на него. Кто с удивлением, кто даже и с улыбкой.  
Ни в чём сознаваться парень не стал. Да и в чём было, если рыжая исчезла бесследно и, видимо, вычеркнула его из своей жизни…  
На том всё и закончилось. Торвальда это так взбесило, что он вывалил много всего, о чём молчал долгие годы:  
– Да если бы Николас получил силу – я бы остался частью вашего рода, тогда это имело бы смысл! А теперь мы уезжаем обратно в Мимибрию! Хватит с меня чужих детей и вашего захолустья!  
– Главное, о сыне позаботься, – сцен Мойра устраивать не хотела. Да и ни к чему.  
– Уж я позабочусь. Николас ещё будет королём. Королём Мимибрии!  
– Да, мама, прости, но буду, – семилетний мальчик посмотрел на мать отцовским взглядом. – Я очень люблю тебя, и братьев, и особенно сестру Киру… но я хочу уехать в Мимибрию.  
– С чего бы мне стоять у тебя на пути, – Мойра улыбнулась, обняла сына. – Никогда не умела, и поздно начинать.  
* * *  
Вот так потихоньку и пустел её дом. Малькольм после той истории скоропалительно женился, на девушке из семейства соратников, которую знал с детства, и поселился у родителей жены. По соседству, правда, но всё равно уже не то… Коннор осенью отбыл на учёбу в корпус, Кира, когда уехал Николас, тоже вдруг объявила, что засиделась дома и совсем забыла о себе. Мол, пора и на государеву службу наняться.  
И никого из них мать удерживать не собиралась. Главное, что не забудут, а скучать всё равно некогда, мало ли дела найдётся.  
А совсем опустеть дому всё же было не суждено. Стоило всем отбыть – как Малькольм привёз матери на воспитание своего незаконного сына. Своего и той рыжей…  
И Мойре осталось очередной раз себя обругать – и пообещать держать сына в курсе. Не дело же будет, если тот ничего не будет знать о своём ребёнке.  
Он и знал, и навещал иногда… И у всех потихоньку текла своя жизнь…  
* * *  
И вот чего же Мойре не хватало, что за последующие годы она успела ещё трижды побывать замужем и развестись? И каждый раз ведь знала, что это ненадолго. Сама даже над этим шутила.  
И ведь по сравнению с первыми четырьмя – и вспомнить нечего, какие-то провинциальные страсти, хотя и при дворе одно время болталась, уже когда Сандер был в корпусе… Но всё очень быстро кончалось, и для детей она была уже старая, так вот и летела жизнь мимо… Ну хотя бы было не скучно.  
А потом вдруг случился самый большой сюрприз. На пятьдесят пятом году жизни и вскоре после очередного разрыва… И можно было только порадоваться.  
Родилась девочка – как и Кира, абсолютная копия матери. Тоже красавица, и тоже с характером. Может, её история ещё и окажется самой удивительной из всех…  
А Мойра так и не успокоится. И перед самым возвращением Сандера домой выйдет замуж в восьмой раз. За Лайонела. Милого и сто лет знакомого, который признается, что любил её лет с двенадцати…  
И, кажется, с ним ей и будет суждено встретить закат жизни.

 **Кира. Два года после падения новой звезды**  
Кира ехала ко двору. Одна, чувствуя себя очень одинокой и неприкаянной. Хорошо хоть была уверена, что сможет за себя постоять. Даром что сейчас, как никогда, вспоминались все истории, все наказы из детства. Мол, пока ты ничья, пока твоё сердце свободно – тебе со всех сторон угрожают опасности.  
Но лучше уж так, чем… занимать сердце кем попало.  
Отбиваться она умеет. И оружием, и врукопашную. Захочет – и всю жизнь так проживёт. Ну и пусть ей уже двадцать четыре, а лучшее, что она умеет – это тренировать мелких мальчишек. Разве плохо уметь это как следует? Толку от этого уж явно больше, чем от всякой романтики.  
И вот Кира предстала перед королём:  
– Ваше величество, прошу позволить мне служить…  
А он только головой покачал:  
– Разве же я смогу вам отказать, сударыня.  
Кира низко поклонилась, ожидая поручений. Хотя, наверно, понятно, что от неё может потребоваться, на что она может пригодиться. На то, что умеет лучше всего. И это же хорошо…  
* * *  
Вскоре Кира присматривалась к будущему воспитаннику. Старше Николаса, такой, как Коннор. Видно, что упрям, своеволен и чихать хотел на правила. Но не на главное. Толк выйдет. Возможно.  
Она неплохо знала родителей Тиэрнана. Его самого – видела несколько раз, мельком, пока был совсем маленький, но догадывалась, каким он может вырасти. Впрочем, догадки догадками, а лучше всё понять самой. Ну вот и разберётся…  
– Привет. Ты уже учился владеть оружием, юный лорд Тиэрнан?  
– А то.  
– Молодец. Надеюсь, повезло с наставником. Или сам до всего доходил?  
– С отцом. У нас там без этого никак.  
– Правильно. У нас, в общем, тоже, хоть я и девочка. Ну что ж, надеюсь, наши школы не слишком различаются.  
– Посмотрим, ага.  
И они стали проверять делом. Кира не щадила мальчика, вернее, старалась обращаться с ним как с равным. Иначе – чуяла – обидится. А так – странно, конечно, но… Да нет, по-другому у неё и не получилось бы. И, кажется, переучивать его не придётся, уже хорошо. Он слишком хорошо импровизирует… С этим и надо будет работать.  
Под конец пробной тренировки Кира совсем умаялась, чего нельзя было сказать о Тиэрнане.  
– Мда… меня даже братик так не загонял ни разу. Хотя ты старше, конечно…  
– Ну что вы, просто повезло.  
– Ну, может, я где-то и поддавалась, но ты-то дрался в полную силу. Отдохнём – продолжим. И да, меня можно на «ты»…  
– Понял.  
– Отлично. По-моему, мы подружимся.  
– Буду рад.  
…Конечно, Тиэрнану доставалось от наставницы, но только в честных поединках. И никогда – унижением… И он был уверен, что так и должно быть. Она тоже по-другому не умела. И её устраивал такой путь…  
* * *  
На лето Тиэрнан с наставницей отбыли в его родовое имение, кое-как отстроенное после пожара. А с ними, несмотря на всеобщие протесты, напросилась крохотная принцесса Элейн.  
– Неужели король думает, – шепнула Кира Тиэрнану, снова как равному, – что там она будет в большей безопасности?  
– Посмотрел бы я на того, кто на моей земле рискнет обидеть мою сестру, – улыбнулся мальчишка.  
– Ох ты, – Кира с чувством пожала ему руку. – Я всегда говорила так же про своих братьев…  
– А как ещё-то.  
– Молодец.  
…Родная провинция Таррагонов была краем лесов и болот, сплошной глухоманью, наверняка населённой ежами и призраками. И люди там рождались и жили своеобразные – верящие только себе и своему чутью, до конца бьющиеся за своих и равнодушные к общепринятому…  
И даже малютку Элейн здесь принимали так радушно не как принцессу – как «сестру молодого сэра».  
Киру всё это потрясало и радовало. Её семья всегда очень отличалась от прочих, и об этом немножко забыли только в пору восстания. А здесь… здесь все были такими. И никого это не удивляло.  
– Тебе здесь не страшно? – на всякий случай спросила Кира, осматриваясь в тёмном и пустом доме Таррагонов. Кажется, единственный свет исходил тут от Элейн.  
– Мне – нет.  
– Ну и правильно. Тем более, даже принцессе не страшно… Просто в этом доме так мало людей и они такие странные…  
– Тут это обычное дело.  
– Вся провинция общается с… волшебным народом?  
– Да.  
– Так нечестно, – вдруг по-детски обиделась Кира. – Почему только у вас?  
– Потому что к нам никто не сунется запрещать.  
– Оригинально… Мне пока попадались только отдельные двоеверы или совсем… любители ежей… А ты столько успел усвоить, впитать…  
– Наверно, это всё-таки в крови.  
– Ох, понятно… У нас в крови только то же, что и у малышки принцессы. Только сильно разбавленное. Толку чуть, а зубы точат…  
– Ну про толк – как знать ещё…  
– Мне пока не пригодилось.  
– Всё впереди.  
– Ну ладно. Теперь я понимаю, кажется: Элейн и вправду чувствует, что здесь ей будет спокойнее…  
* * *  
Однажды ночью Кира проснулась от того, что в соседней кровати забеспокоилась, захныкала Элейн. Встав у её постели, девушка увидела, что маленькая принцесса уже успокоилась, но стоит босиком на полу и словно бы прислушивается к чему-то.  
– Что такое? Сон приснился?  
– Тихо. Уйдут.  
– Кто?  
– К братику пришли. Папа-мама. И маленькая.  
Вот это было совсем уж неожиданно.  
– Они же умерли.  
– Да нет, я их слышу. И вижу. Ты тоже сможешь…  
– Я? – Кира притихла, вслушиваясь. И в самом деле различила у постели Тиэрнана, за соседней приоткрытой дверью, какие-то смутные тени… И даже голоса услышала. Знакомые, если очень сильно вслушаться. Ведь она же знала лорда и леди Таррагон при жизни… Неужели же правда всё то, что рассказывают…  
А у них ещё и ребёнок, маленький, даже моложе Элейн, а ведь они уже три года как мертвы… Как это может быть-то?  
Но вот как-то могло, и Тиэрнан шептался с ними, как с живыми.  
– Он тебе раньше говорил, что они приходят?  
– Не помню… Я всегда знала… кажется.  
И проще всего было принять всё как должное – и подглядывать.  
Малышка на руках у леди Таррагон сидела такая спокойная, как будто и впрямь понимала каждое слово и безмолвно участвовала в беседе. А родители напутствовали Тиэрнана, чтобы легче было прожить – вроде бы одному, даже советовали, какие книги читать, чтобы во всём разобраться…  
– Хотя главное, конечно, ты поймёшь и так, и не обязательно в разговорах с нами.  
А он только кивал, мол, не забуду…  
Потом супруги по очереди поцеловали сына, помахали ему ручкой маленькой сестрички и исчезли.  
И тут оказалось – он знал, что за ним наблюдают.  
Элейн поняла, что замечена, полезла к нему на кровать:  
– А ты кого больше любишь? Меня или свою родную сестричку?  
– Обеих, звёздочка ты моя…  
– Правда-правда? Тогда хорошо.  
– Извини, что мы подслушивали, – подошла и Кира. – Мы ненарочно, она просто очень чутко спит… и я тоже.  
– Понимаю, всё нормально.  
– Ты… тебе… нет, нельзя говорить «повезло», когда ты такое пережил… Но ведь там, куда они ушли, они счастливы. И могут с тобой видеться. Я за вас рада.  
– Может, и вам повезёт.  
– Хорошо бы, – Кира вздохнула. Ей до сих пор бывало больно – и из-за Мэтта, и из-за родного отца.  
– Должно.  
Ведь так ещё немножко – и она поверит. А вдруг это правда кровь и эта земля… Здесь ведь почему-то так легко верится во всё… Но пока были только сны.  
* * *  
На другой же день Кира была представлена местному обществу. И снова удивилась, как же тут демократично – в остальной Астерии даже во времена восстания оставалась узкая, но глубокая пропасть между сословиями, почти везде…  
А тут если и делились – то на своих и чужих. Но она, судя по всему, могла считаться своей. Её легко звали в круг, как в тот, по которому ходила чаша, так и на танцы… Но вот что оказалось для неё неожиданностью – так это внезапные знаки внимания со стороны мужчин. Никогда же и не случалось – с тех пор, как отец выкупил её у работорговцев, она то носилась по лесам, то сидела дома при братьях, и даже сейчас неловко чувствовала себя в нарядном платье… Хотя ничего такого от неё и не ждали.  
Но, однако же, кое-кто открыто называл её красивой. А у неё в голове только и билась мысль: они все хотят моё сердце. Чтобы его съесть. Пусть даже её ученик и уверял – бояться тут некого…  
Но легче всего она, пожалуй, стала бы доверять человеку, который нёс меньше всего чуши и больше всех относился к ней, как к равной. Это был некий Гилмор Сакатт, выделявшийся среди остальных светлым цветом волос.  
– Когда мне будет не лень, мы с тобой могли бы съездить вместе на охоту, – предложил он. – И посмотреть, кто будет удачливее…  
И даже договорились…  
Потому что здесь было множество надёжных людей, которые присмотрели бы за детьми. Хотя бы за принцессой, потому что Тиэрнана вполне можно было бы взять с собой.  
Он, правда, отказывался. Мол, вам так интереснее будет, а я с мелкой посижу…  
– Ну как хочешь, – улыбнулась Кира. – Можешь присоединяться в следующий раз…  
– Я подумаю.  
Если честно, самой Кире было бы спокойнее, если бы она не была с Гилмором наедине. Но не сознаешься же десятилетнему мальчишке в таких глупых чувствах! Тем более – с новым знакомым оказалось легко и спокойно, подначивал он её, как парня, а поглядывал всё-таки как на девушку… И она хотя бы представляла, чем ему ответить.  
Словом, они отлично провели время, и Кира уже была готова принять его дружбу. А когда они вернулись в имение Таррагонов, там всё было вверх дном. И дети пропали. Да и вообще никого не было видно. Даже невидимых слуг и ежей. Куда все попрятались? И, соответственно, где искать?  
Только обегав весь лес, Кира и Гилмор наткнулись на какого-то явно неместного типа с немаленькой свитой. Все эти люди были сильно обескуражены.  
– Милорд, слопайте хоть её, – один из, видимо, доверенных слуг кивнул на Киру, – раз уж девчонка от нас сбежала…  
Сбежала – уже хорошо. А остальное не проблема.  
Кира прыгнула раньше, чем кто-то ещё сказал хоть что-то, а попутно метнула несколько дротиков. Не наповал – а чтобы пригвоздить к месту. Их же ещё допрашивать…  
Девушка успела отметить, что не одна она тут неплохо дерётся. Хотя Гилмору привычнее был меч.  
Когда наконец все лежали, а они стояли, Кира приставила главарю к горлу кинжал и поинтересовалась:  
– Ну и где же принцесса?  
– Они ушли. Ушли во тьму, и следов не осталось.  
Ну ладно, небось знали, что делали…  
– Мальчишка её увёл… куда-то в ежовую нору, а она высунула язык!  
– Ладно, ладно, долго же вы нас выслеживали, и всё без толку. Умрите! – вынесла приговор Кира.  
– Я помогу, – отозвался Гилмор. – Наша земля таких не рождает и не носит.  
…А уж потом можно было и на поиски. Правда, безрезультатные. Тиэрнан с малышкой и челядь обнаружились уже дома, когда усталые Кира с Гилмором вернулись туда. И разгрома будто не бывало. И, наверное, расспросы о том, как так вышло, можно было и отложить…  
Потом выяснилось, что руководили побегом лорд и леди Таррагон, а их маленькая дочка показывала дорогу и запутывала след. А Элейн вообще считала, что это всё – игра типа пряток. И рассказывала о своём приключении взахлёб и с восторгом.  
Кира подумала-подумала – да и не стала ей объяснять, что грозит девочке звёздной крови. Может, так лучше уберегут высшие силы… А понадобится – так будет кому объяснить.  
Может, не получится такой, как у Киры, мании преследования. Хотя у неё самой с этим, кажется, покончено. Очень похоже, что её сердце больше ей не принадлежит… И, наверно, этому надо радоваться.  
– Тиэрнан, если я выйду замуж – то буду, конечно, счастлива жить на твоей земле. Но если тебе ещё нужна от меня какая-то наука – то я смогу быть при тебе и после свадьбы.  
– Ну если тебе ещё не надоела моя компания – я могу заезжать в гости, – подмигнул он.  
– Никогда не надоест. Заезжай, будем вместе тренироваться!  
– Конечно.  
Разумеется, Гилмор тоже возражать не собирался. Он-то был плотью от плоти этой земли и понимал, чем были и остаются для неё Таррагоны. А своих детей ведь ещё не скоро надо будет тренировать… Да и вообще одно другому не мешает.

 **Малькольм. Год после падения новой звезды**  
Малькольм Тиррел с младенчества ничего не решал сам. Вернее, ему как-то не приходилось. Мать и старшая сестра опекали, отчимы пытались руководить – Мэтт лучше, Торвальд хуже. Как раз с его подачи Малькольм честно отбыл восемь лет в корпусе… точнее, почти отбыл. Предполагалось, что закончит, вернётся в родные края и женится на девушке на пару лет старше, с которой был обручён с детства.  
На этом, впрочем, особо настаивал только отец этой самой девушки. Мойра считала, что брак по принуждению – последнее дело. И что пусть женятся, только если и впрямь друг другу понравятся…  
Но только вот юной Роан Малькольм и вправду нравился, а она ему… Мог бы и поплыть по течению и быть всем довольным, если бы в последний год учёбы одна рыжая не похитила его невинное сердце. Но после этого пропала неведомо куда. Причём странно как-то она пропала… Малькольм не находил себе места, а товарищи по восстанию – вернее, в основном дети этих товарищей, и в том числе Роан, настаивали, что с этой Катрией не всё чисто… И даже доказать могли.  
Только вот неужто от этого становилось легче? Малькольм, кажется, готов был простить ей всё, только появись она снова… Да и объективно – ведь не убила, только любить научила, да ещё и обезопасила наконец от претендентов на звёздную силу…  
Вот последнее больше всего бесило Роан. Ведь это должна была быть она… И ведь ничего не поделаешь уже. И думается: ведь могла бы найти себе и получше этой тряпки… даже почти нашла. А всё равно обидно. И даже не поймешь, почему. То ли жалко его, то ли просто как-то… неправильно бросать его теперь… Это все говорят. И даже сама она в это верила.  
И заглушала голос сердца – а ведь рядом был человек, который понимал её лучше, и подходил лучше, и… Вот только сам он упорно держался на расстоянии. И сам тоже считал, что так будет правильно.  
Ну и пожалуйста, думала Роан. Даром что Лоэгайра знала давно и хорошо, видела куда чаще, чем Малькольма, вместе бывала на тренировках – до настоящих боёв всё-таки не доросла… И видно же было, как тяжело ему дается держаться на расстоянии.  
Когда-нибудь они бы сорвались… Лучше было бы этого не допустить… а каждому со своей стороны утешать Малькольма, помогать ему перенести горе. Всё-таки другом он был обоим.  
* * *  
Первый раз Роан и Лоэгайр встретились наедине сразу после воцарения Мойры и Торвальда. Тогда стало ясно, что Малькольм поступил в корпус и долго не приедет домой. И Роан грустила…  
Скучать, конечно, все равно не приходилось. Никто не верил, что смута закончилась. Очень многие не доверяли мимибрцам. Сама Роан всерьез собиралась облачиться в доспехи – ведь братья были еще так малы… И отговаривать её никто бы не стал.  
Её уже сейчас уважали. Все те, кто примкнул к восстанию, а их дети – тем более. Знали-то друг друга уже давно… Хотя бы издали и в лицо. Вот и Роан тогда, уйдя тренироваться, сразу узнала этого парня из простых, давно прибившегося к повстанцам и ходившего в друзьях у Малькольма… И парень тоже узнал темноволосую гордую девушку, выглядевшую куда старше своих лет, леди – будущего воина.  
И теперь она украдкой наблюдала, как он, сильный, красивый и мрачноватый, в свою очередь, наблюдает за ней. И почему-то не решалась заговорить. А он – тем более, ну да это и понятно…  
Но кто-то всё же не выдержал бы первым.  
– Здравствуй, – произнесла Роан. – Что думаешь, долго этот мимибрец продержится?  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– Даже если там она? Моя будущая свекровь? – да, это Роан готова была обсуждать даже с почти незнакомым человеком.  
– Даже.  
– Хм, а можно узнать, почему ты так думаешь?  
– Потому что любовь любовью, договоры договорами, а он получит всё, что хотел, и свалит. Или не получит, и тогда тем более свалит.  
– Хм, так он уже получил страну, зачем ему сваливать-то? Так и будет тут торчать.  
– Да нужна ему та страна.  
– А что же ему, по-твоему, нужно?  
– Не знаю.  
– Хм. Я думала, он хочет, чтобы леди Мойра родила ему сына… и пошла бы новая династия…  
– Может быть, и так.  
Роан вздохнула. Конечно, ну какой из Малькольма король… и всё-таки обидно. Даже не за себя, а просто…  
– Тогда он здесь зацепится.  
– Тогда он исключение. До сих пор не видал ни одного из… этих, кто хотел бы здесь зацепиться.  
– А зачем же они лезли на наш трон?  
– Власть. Деньги. Мало ли…  
– Нахапать и сбежать? Я думала, власть получают и уже не выпускают, пока не скинет кто-то другой…  
– И так тоже.  
– Тогда я вообще уже запуталась… «Зацепиться» – это что, значит заниматься страной?  
– Да.  
– Но ведь можно же сто лет просидеть на троне и нихрена не делать! Какая у тебя интересная логика. А я даже ещё не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
– Можно, только не у всех получается. Лоэгайр, к вашим услугам, миледи.  
– Очень рада наконец познакомиться… И да, со мной можно и попроще. Роан, ты, наверное, знаешь.  
– Кто ж не знает.  
– Иногда это… напрягает. А иногда – приятно…  
– Наверно.  
– Особенно когда… чувствуешь, что тут совсем одна. Жалко, что девушек не берут в корпус…  
– Пожалуй, это они зря.  
– Вот и я так думаю. И сомневаюсь, что королева поймёт…  
– Что именно?  
– Моё желание… не просто быть рядом с её сыном, а ещё и таланты свои развивать.  
– Она-то, похоже, поймёт.  
– Ну не знаю. Я её боюсь, если честно, вернее, опасаюсь и недолюбливаю…  
– Она вроде бы толковая женщина. Или так кажется.  
– Она странная. Я не знаю, чем, но… И мне противно, что она замужем в четвёртый раз.  
– Понимаю.  
– Муж должен быть один. На всю жизнь…  
– Не всем так везёт.  
– Хочу, чтобы так повезло мне. Чтобы прожить всю жизнь и умереть в один день…  
– Могу только желать вам удачи.  
– Спасибо, – она только сейчас смутилась, что вот так выложила все свои сокровенные мысли… Хотя ему, кажется, можно. Не разболтает.  
* * *  
Малькольм приезжал только на каникулы и то очень редко, семья-то в столице и нечасто они все вместе собирались в родные места… А Лоэгайр был всё время где-то рядом. Они зачастую даже вместе тренировались и готовы были применять свои достижения на практике, если опять начнётся… И действительно друг друга понимали. Оба ненавидели мимибрцев, оба ничего хорошего не ждали от нынешнего правления. И Роан, в общем-то, не смущало, что её приятель – из простых, и именно поэтому она не предполагала, что он смотрит на неё не просто как на соратника, как на прекрасную девушку…  
Да он и сам это заметил не сразу. Ведь когда они познакомились – были ещё почти детьми… А с тех пор хоть и прошло время, но всё равно…  
Они ощущали друг друга будто бы неотъемлемой частью себя, и далеко не сразу в их отношениях возникла неловкость и напряжённость. Да и не вдруг понятно стало, почему…  
Малькольм тут был и вовсе ни при чём – он со своим лёгким характером запросто дружил с обоими и ни о какой свадьбе, казалось, даже не вспоминал. Его вообще тогда занимали другие вещи. Побольше тепла, побольше отдыха от муштры, от того, что его заставляли быть сильным… Он просто любил всех, а все в ответ грелись в его звёздных лучах. Пока вдруг это сияние не забрали.  
Роан тогда как раз собралась к нему в гости в столицу, а одной ехать было как-то неуютно. И, конечно, в спутники она могла бы выбрать кого хотела. А тот, кого хотелось бы выбрать больше всего, уж точно не отказал бы. Так что в дорогу они отправлялись вдвоём.  
А когда прибыли на место – застали Малькольма на скамейке у корпуса, в объятиях наглой девицы явно заграничного происхождения. Девица была вызывающе рыжая и вызывающе бесстыдная – ну или так показалось ревнивой Роан. И не только ей.  
– Ой, привет! – бесхитростно обрадовался Малькольм. – Вы чего так внезапно приехали-то? Знакомьтесь, это Катрия, я её люблю. Из простых, как ты, Лоэгайр, и это круто. А это Роан, которую прочат за меня замуж, но, думаю, ей на это наплевать так же, как и мне…  
Лоэгайру безумно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или прибить друга на месте. Или и то и другое.  
Роан залилась краской. И таки сделала то, на что Лоэгайр не отважился. Влепила Малькольму пощёчину. И тут же убежала прочь.  
А Малькольм так и не понял, в чем дело:  
– Ой, а чего это она? По-моему, должна радоваться, что я её не принуждаю… У неё же есть ты… А у меня есть Катрия! Ведь так?..  
– Я тебе потом объясню. Без свидетелей.  
– Хорошо, пойду провожу девушку…  
Когда они отошли подальше, Малькольм заглянул любимой в лицо:  
– А ты что ж не сказала ни слова? Что-то не так?  
– Всё так, наверно, – Катрия вздохнула. – Ты уверен, что не слишком торопишься?  
– Уверен. Ты моя первая и единственная!  
– Хорошо, как скажешь…  
– Вот так и скажу. Идём, завтра увидимся, на сегодня они меня украдут…  
– Конечно.  
…А в это время Роан всё ещё бежала по улице, не помня себя и почти ослепнув от слёз… И сама не заметила, что её догнали.  
– Ой… Это ты?  
– Да. Ты… чёрт, извини, дурацкий вопрос.  
– Ну да, как я могу быть в порядке! Какая-то… приличным словом не назовёшь! И этот, маменькин сыночек, тоже хорош…  
– Ну с неё-то что возьмёшь. А вот он…  
– Он придурок! Знать его больше не хочу!  
– Понимаю.  
– Поехали домой…  
– Да, конечно…  
– А может, как раз не домой. А куда глаза глядят. Ты только один у меня и остался…  
– Мне так жаль.  
– Ты-то здесь при чём…  
– Не знаю. Кажется – я должен был что-то сделать.  
– Да что бы ты смог, если этот болван в корпусе, а мы с тобой дома…  
– Как знать.  
– Ну ладно. Теперь это уже наши проблемы. Без него.  
– Да.  
– Пойдём. Куда-нибудь…  
Она плохо осознавала – куда они идут, что это за место, знает ли здесь их кто-нибудь… Ей просто надо было срочно забыться. А человек, который был рядом, подходил для этого как нельзя лучше. Может быть, даже… на целую жизнь. Он ведь тоже так думает, это она знала.  
Они провели вместе двое суток, трое, четверо… может, и больше, никто из них уже бы сказать не смог. Как и то, в каком они городе и на каком свете…  
…Это потом, возможно, они об этом пожалеют. И то вряд ли…  
* * *  
И всё-таки зря, наверно, они тогда не уехали вдвоём. Потому что когда всё-таки вышли на улицу после своего совместного и далеко не аскетичного затворничества – то буквально нос к носу столкнулись с убитым горем Малькольмом… О причинах его страданий и гадать не пришлось. Хотя он не замедлил вывалить все свои страдания на друзей, в упор не замечая их странного состояния.  
– Ну а что ты хотел, – отрубила Роан. – Свалила в свою Мимибрию, они все так делают…  
Малькольм, казалось, не поверил.  
– Она не вернётся, можешь мне поверить, – дожимала Роан.  
– Я её сам найду.  
– Не надо, – вмешался Лоэгайр. – Боюсь, тогда тебе придётся узнать много такого, чего ты знать не хочешь.  
– Да с чего ты взял? Ты что, шпионил за ней все эти дни? И ты тоже, благородная леди?  
Роан отвернулась, теперь только осознавая, что же они натворили… Хотя нет, нет, это же лучше, чем шпионить…  
– Она к этому отношения не имеет, – заверил Лоэгайр. – А я… считай как знаешь.  
– Ты просто параноик и не любишь мимибрцев!  
– И на то есть причины.  
– Ладно, как хотите, а я поехал искать.  
– Один ты не поедешь.  
– Думаю, я должен быть благодарен. Едем.  
Правда, куда ехать, он не знал. Видимо, на границу…  
А Роан, в свою очередь, не знала, что ей теперь делать. Ладно, пусть сначала выяснится, что там с этой… нехорошей женщиной.  
…А ничего и не выяснялось. Пропала.  
Чтобы узнать что-то наверняка – надо было пробираться в Мимибрию. Или, может, обратиться к отчиму, который уже год как не был королём, но был и оставался мимибрцем… И ещё неизвестно, что проще.  
Впрочем, Торвальд и Мойра сами уже были прекраснейшим образом в курсе. Матери-то Малькольм тоже успел наплакаться, как только домой приехал. Только помочь родители ему ничем не могли…  
– Тебе надо это принять, будь мужчиной, – сказал Торвальд. – Она работала на короля Мимибрии, я узнал точно. Хотела убить тебя и доставить королю твоё сердце.  
– Этого мы точно не знаем, – перебила Мойра.  
– По крайней мере, ей было дано такое задание.  
– Но ведь я же жив-здоров! – горячился Малькольм.  
– Иногда есть польза от того, что ты хорошенький, – хмыкнул Торвальд. – Забудь об этой женщине, её наверняка уже казнили за неисполнение приказа.  
– Больше мы ничего узнать не можем… – вздохнула Мойра.  
– Ну что ж. Может, ещё окажется, что все вы неправы, а прав один я… – Малькольм закрыл лицо руками и выбежал из комнаты.  
Роан тут же пошла за ним. Может, и зря, но не могла по-другому, он был такой несчастный… И ничего с собой поделать она не могла.  
Только один раз оглянулась на Лоэгайра. Если бы он сейчас её поманил – она бы осталась. Малькольм-то не звал…  
А Лоэгайр, может, и хотел позвать – но не смог. То ли подумал, что уже ей не нужен, то ли – просто не посмел. Да это было уже и неважно…  
* * *  
Вот как-то так и случилась свадьба Малькольма Тиррела. Даром что уже после обручения он узнал, что стал отцом… Но это ничего бы не изменило. Катрия простилась с ним навсегда, просила прощения… Передала в руки маленький живой свёрток… и исчезла. И осталось только сделать всё так, чтобы не ранить Роан. И попытаться сделать её счастливой.  
И хоть это будет у них взаимно.  
И так они проживут почти двадцать лет. Роан примет на веру версию, что Сандер – сын Мойры. Свекровь она всегда слегка побаивалась, как совсем непохожую на себя – сама-то не от хорошей жизни пыталась стать воином, мечтала о домашнем очаге и хорошем муже, чтоб сильным защитником был – и никогда с ней не общалась. А зря. Стоило бы ещё перед свадьбой… Может, Мойра и присоветовала бы что полезное.  
А так… ну, вроде всё и неплохо, сын растёт… только такая тоска… И Лоэгайр где-то далеко. Вроде у него тоже семья, или так говорят. Тоже старается забыться…  
Понятно, конечно, как оно получается.

 **Коннор. Десять лет после падения новой звезды**  
Коннор Тиррел на днях окончил корпус, съездил домой и теперь собирался представляться ко двору. По правде говоря, военная карьера его не слишком прельщала, и он надеялся на что-то поспокойнее. К счастью, времена позволяли. Пусть король Гэройд распорядится, чтобы на новой службе Коннора было побольше книг и поменьше людей.  
…И даже так и выйдет. Ну, почти. Потому что в архив военного министерства ходят разные люди и за разным. Сам лорд Таррагон частенько там сидит, и подолгу. Кстати, он ведь молодой совсем, не старше самого Коннора, и сестра Кира помнит его мальчишкой… Да и лично виделись вроде когда-то.  
Так что теперь Коннор кивал Тиэрнану, как старому знакомому, и снова утыкался в свои бумаги. Они даже разговаривали пару раз. Об общих знакомых и – что было еще интереснее – о военной истории. Тем более, что в этом разбирались оба. Правда, Коннор – чисто теоретически. Тиэрнан хоть к корпусу и близко никогда не подходил, зато получил множество знаний на практике. И сравнивал личный опыт с прочитанным… И слушать об этом почему-то было интересно. Даже жутковато немножко – от ровесника-то, с которым они могли бы сидеть за одной партой… Когда ж он успел-то? Но вот уже и стал правой рукой короля в делах военных… Даже представить трудно.  
Ну как с таким не начать общаться? Само собой как-то и получалось. Не так часто, но тем приятнее. Остальные у Коннора вообще как собеседники не котировались, и на девушек он внимания не обращал – как-то не до них было. А тут… ну совсем другое же!  
Сестра Кира так и предполагала, что из Тиэрнана вырастет нечто очень интересное… Ни на кого не похожее – уж точно. Так и вышло, судя по всему. Ну и хорошо, друзей много не бывает, а для замкнутого Коннора и один приятель – уже много. Так что повезло…  
И казалось, что и правда Коннор обрёл жизнь тихую и спокойную, о какой всегда и мечтал. Интересную и без сюрпризов. Но всё же это только казалось. До какого-то момента. Пока Тиэрнан не удивил Коннора и даже не напугал слегка.  
Начиналось-то всё как обычно. Пошли вместе обедать, сидели-болтали… А потом вдруг Тиэрнан сказал нечто совершенно неожиданное.  
– А ты знаешь, что ты просто прелесть?  
Коннор чуть не подавился:  
– Это в каком смысле?  
– В прямом.  
– Эй, я не девчонка, чтобы мне такое говорить!  
– Почему же? Говорю что вижу.  
– Потому что это дикость.  
– Это правда.  
– Может, и так. Только что из этого…  
– Много чего, на самом-то деле.  
– А что ты сделаешь, если я тебя отправлю по некультурному адресу?  
– Я б сходил, но смотря по какому.  
Коннор вздохнул и всё-таки выговорил:  
– На хрен.  
– Легко. Это предложение?  
– Предложение отстать. Я в эти игры не играю. Меня и девушки-то не интересуют, а уж такие как ты – тем более. Надо было сразу в монастырь.  
– Успеешь ещё.  
– Вот и я так думал, а тут такое…  
– Какое? Ладно тебе…  
– Ну неприятно как-то и не ждал от тебя…  
– И я первый, кто тебе это говорит? Хреново.  
– Да. Девицы только глядели, но боялись моего отрешённого вида…  
– Ну и зря.  
– Зато мне проще.  
– Если только…  
– Вот и пусть тебе будет тоже проще. Не заставляй меня переводить тебя из разряда «единственный друг» в разряд надоед и приставал.  
– Никто и не заставляет, – и вот если бы он ещё так не улыбался…  
– Зараза ты, – Коннор отвернулся. Чтобы не успеть подумать: ну красавец же…  
– Какой есть.  
– Ещё раз пристанешь – подерёмся. Предупреждаю сразу…  
– Многообещающе.  
– Ну рискни, проверь как-нибудь.  
– Обязательно.  
На том они в тот день и расстались – Коннор раздражённый, потом долго не получалось успокоиться, Тиэрнан только раззадоренный их перепалкой. И при следующей встрече всё вроде бы началось мирно. Как всегда… Коннор вздохнул с облегчением. А потом…  
Потом его невзначай тронули под столом за колено.  
– Эй!.. Я же просил!  
– Но ты и не запрещал.  
– На драку нарываешься?  
– Может быть.  
– Пошли тогда.  
– Пошли.  
Они вышли во двор, обнажили мечи. Обоим было как-то всё равно, что к окнам прилипла толпа зевак… Куда важнее было другое.  
Дрались они, в общем, на равных. По крайней мере, сначала. Потом Коннор почувствовал, что его «балетная» корпусная школа явно не дотягивает до яростных импровизаций Тиэрнана. А ещё – что его соперник, ко всему, и дерётся не всерьёз… От этого потянуло смеяться и тоже валять дурака. И стало как-то проще.  
Только всё равно выходило, что Коннора теснят. Пусть даже и незаметно. Неужто сам поддавался? Вроде бы старался, чтобы так не было… Но выходило вот так.  
А за спиной была только стена. К счастью, то, что происходило у неё, не было видно зрителям у окна. Хотя – ну что там происходило?  
– Мир? – весело спросил Тиэрнан.  
– Ладно, ты сильнее.  
– Не стоило мне это затевать.  
– Что именно?  
– Драку. Толку-то.  
– Ну ладно. Давай и правда на этом закончим?  
– Давай, – и рассмеялся, и поцеловал, прижав к стене.  
Коннор сначала остолбенел – и потому позволил. А потом стал вырываться… Правда, получалось плохо. Всё-таки Тиэрнан был сильнее. Да и не сказать, чтобы было совсем неприятно. И вот это-то самое ужасное… И, наверно, надо было радоваться, что никакого продолжения не последовало.  
Коннор отёр рукой губы и ушёл, не оборачиваясь. И сам не знал, что теперь делать. Как на него смотреть-то после такого… Да и за себя было стыдно. Проще бы и вообще больше не видеться.  
И какое-то время даже получалось. Но, увы, не навсегда. И… неужели скучал? Чего-то не хватало, это уж точно. Потом, как только увидел, сразу кинулся с вопросами:  
– Где ты пропадал?  
– По работе мотался. Извини.  
– Да понимаю. Это у меня тут всё по-старому… – а сам поглядывал с опаской – что ещё выкинет?  
– Скучно?  
– Пожалуй. Расскажи что-нибудь…  
– О чём?  
– Ну так, что в стране творится. Ты же очень интересно рассказываешь.  
– А, это – сколько угодно.  
И вроде всё опять пошло по-старому. Только вот Коннор ловил себя на том, что не понимает смысла слов. Просто слушает голос. И почти не замечает, как на него смотрят. И вообще ничего не замечает, будто под гипнозом…  
А его… ну, ещё не обнимают, но… Но уже сидят опасно близко и коленом колена касаются. И ведь как будто так и надо. И даже не страшно. Тепло, приятно, сам не заметишь, как подвинешься ещё ближе… А там – и как обнимут, не заметишь. И только возмутишься взглядом – но даже не шелохнёшься. Хорошо же. Так хорошо, что вздохнуть лишний раз боишься. Чтобы не спугнуть. А ведь надо бы бежать без оглядки.  
Да нет. Поздно. Пусть уж тогда… Пусть лучше он, чем какая-нибудь вертихвостка. Он все равно уже – часть жизни. С ним хотя бы спокойно. А с другой стороны – не скучно. Пусть обнимает… Хоть вечно. Тем более, дальше пока не заходит…  
И долго еще не заходил – спугнуть боялся, что ли, или чувства щадил… И это тоже было к лучшему.  
* * *  
Как-то так, постепенно, и размылись границы дозволенного, и в одну прекрасную ночь Коннор таки исполнил свою давнюю угрозу, которую Тиэрнан назвал тогда предложением. И даже ничего такого в этом не увидел… То есть ничего, кроме хорошего. И даже готов был дальше идти по пути любовных экспериментов. И так оно и пошло…  
…И целый год они были счастливы – каждый своей работой и друг другом.  
А потом Коннор стал замечать, что Тиэрнан с ним скучает. Нет, болтает все так же, по-дружески, смеётся, но уже нет того огня в глазах, и не тянутся все время руки – обнимать…  
Или всё-таки показалось?  
– Ты… что же, разлюбил меня?  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Ну по тебе видно. Скучаешь ты со мной. Приворожил и пресытился.  
– Да ладно тебе.  
– Ну я же чувствую, что всё изменилось. Охмуряешь теперь кого-то ещё, а я уже отыгранная карта?  
– Нет. Хотя что такого-то?  
– Как это – что такого? Вот ты у меня первый и единственный!  
– Тоже хорошо.  
– Тебе, может, и хорошо. А вот я считаю, что имею право требовать от тебя верности.  
– А, это. А толку?  
– Всё равно не сможешь? Значит, тебе плевать на меня и на мои чувства.  
– Нет. Но какая разница.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом. Что тебе с этого будет?  
– С твоих измен? Будет обидно, как ты не понимаешь!  
– Ну вот не понимаю.  
– Значит, не любишь ты никого по-настоящему. И меня совратил исключительно из любви к процессу. А я, идиот, повёлся…  
– Если тебе так проще.  
– Зря я с тобой связался. Надо было сразу в монастырь.  
– Успеешь ещё.  
– Да нет, поздно уже искать что-то в миру, – Коннор поднялся и пошёл к двери. На пороге он обернулся и добавил: – Ты лучшее, что тут есть, но и то…  
– Ты тоже.  
Только этим признанием ничего уже было не спасти. Коннор и вправду ушёл. От Тиэрнана и вообще от двора. В самом деле в монастырь. Даже в чужую страну.  
И долго-долго о нём никто не слышал.

 **Тиэрнан. Одиннадцать лет после падения новой звезды, а также до и после**  
Отпускать Коннора вот так было тяжело и больно, и то, что для самого-то парня это был лучший вариант – помогало пока что плохо. Может, можно было выкрутиться как-то помягче. Не заслужил ведь…  
А может, можно было и не расставаться… Хотя нет, нереально. Сколько раз уже…  
Так что – пройдёт время, и всё наладится. У обоих.  
Наверняка ведь Коннора повлекло туда, где живёт его судьба. И – в этом месте должна быть хитрая ухмылка – после знакомства с Тиэрнаном Коннору уже не грозило попасть в лапы охотников за звёздной кровью. А значит, всё у него сложится как нельзя лучше.  
А сам Тиэрнан… Да нет, ничему его эта история не научит. Будет к кому пристать – всё одно ведь пристанет. Если, конечно, захочется…  
Какое-то время, наверно, нет. Но всё же – почему он не может успокоиться, пожиная плоды своей самой первой, детской ещё победы, почему глядит по сторонам? Хотя то, что случалось до Коннора, и с парнями, и с девушками, нельзя было назвать серьёзным. Было – и ладно. Хотя бы интересно…  
А главное, наверно, всё равно никуда не денется. Несмотря ни на какие увлечения. И это, наверно, хорошо.  
Пока король ещё прощает. Всё-таки для него главное – не любовная преданность. Иная. А уж в этом можно не сомневаться.  
Тиэрнан в любом случае, давно и навсегда, принадлежит королю-дракону. И того хулиганства, что устроил юный Таррагон несколько лет назад, могло бы и не быть вовсе. Но было. Много чего было – и не зря. И мало ли что ещё будет. Но о главном забывать нельзя. Он и не забудет. Никогда.  
* * *  
Король Гэройд всегда относился к Тиэрнану как к сыну. И как-то упустил момент, когда тот стал совсем уже большим, красивым парнем, в котором проснулись инстинкты… Откровенно говоря, этот момент упустили оба.  
И когда однажды вечером король обнаружил воспитанника в своей спальне – то сначала ничего такого и не подумал. Мало ли, пошептаться перед сном… Обычное дело же.  
Так что дальнейшее оказалось полной неожиданностью. И можно было ещё подумать, что мальчишка сам не понимает, что творит – но понимал же… Откровенно, отчаянно хотел ласки и любви – и не в том смысле, в каком получал её от Гэройда доселе. Просил не словами – а просто бессовестно прижимался, весь горя… И ведь, кажется, не в первый раз; просто до сих пор не так заметно было…  
Сейчас мальчишка точно знал, чего хочет. И был абсолютно уверен во всём. Гэройда это даже слегка напугало.  
– Ты что?.. – но не отстранял, только в глаза глядел. В этот зелёный, мерцающий искрами туман…  
– Вы знаете – что… – шёпотом, торопливо, – господин мой…  
– Не говори так, дитя моё. И не проси у меня такого. Это было бы… неправильно, – но как же трудно всё это внушать, когда к тебе льнёт юное, гибкое, горячее тело…  
– Почему же?..  
– Тебе только четырнадцать, Тиэрнан, и я не имею права… Имей в виду, что это больно, и вообще ты сам не знаешь, о чём просишь.  
– Знаю.  
– Откуда ты можешь это знать? Зачем вообще тебе близость со мной?  
– Я так хочу. Я люблю вас. Я знаю, что вы тоже…  
– Сумасшедший. Конечно, я тоже тебя люблю. Только… А, ладно, пусть без «только». Лучше со мной, чем с кем попало, – и потянуть к себе, нежно-горячо поцеловать…  
И говорить уже ничего было не надо.  
Хмель, конечно, пройдёт. Но не сразу. И хорошо бы, не навсегда – такой была последняя связная мысль короля.  
Впоследствии он понял, что не ошибся – в жизни Тиэрнана случались и будут случаться краткие романы, но к своему господину он вернётся всегда. И телом тоже – это не главное, но как же приятно…  
* * *  
Это была не ностальгия. Не желание начать всё сначала, по-другому. Просто лёгкое удивление. Непривычное выражение на таком знакомом лице. И имя, которое всё объясняет. Сандер Тиррел. Брат? Племянник? Точно не сын наставницы Киры… Да какая, впрочем, разница.  
О да, подумал бы потом Тиэрнан, у судьбы определённо интересное чувство юмора.  
И нет, этого мальчика он бы, пожалуй, не стал трогать, даже если бы он не глянулся сестренке Кианан. Или… Да нет. Не о чем жалеть.  
Всё идёт как надо.

 **Коннор. Одиннадцать лет после падения новой звезды**  
А средний сын Мойры изо всех сил пытался стать хорошим монахом. Отрешиться от мира и его суетных забот. Правда, с благочестием получалось у него не очень, с забвением тоже, а лучше всего получалось то, что он и всегда прекрасно умел – читать книги и исследовать окрестности… И хорошо, что никто не мешал.  
А найти здесь можно было много интересного. Правда, говорили – чем глубже в лес, тем более таинственные и опасные вещи можно там встретить. В те годы храмовники полностью подчинили Мимибрию, и языческие силы прятались в самой глухой глуши… Но Коннора это не пугало – точнее, об этом он не думал.  
И вот однажды он забрался в какие-то руины… Не придавая значения слухам о том, что эти места полны ведьм и лесных духов. Может, они окажутся культурными и не будут мешать исследовать, даже как-то весело подумал средний Тиррел. Может, даже помогут.  
И только он об этом подумал, бродя по комнатам разрушенного здания, как рядом послышались шорохи… Хотя это мог быть и ветер, и что угодно. Коннор решил не обращать внимания. И вскоре так увлёкся делом, что и правда перестал замечать.  
А к нему меж тем неслышно подбирались… На его счастье – исключительно из любопытства. И ещё долго наблюдали не показываясь. Присматривались, изучали.  
А потом он всё-таки сам заметил… то ли шорохи услышал, то ли просто почуял чужое присутствие прямо за спиной. И осторожно обернулся. Чтобы обнаружить прислонившуюся к стене девицу диковатого вида. Но, несмотря на это, очень даже красивую, это он всё-таки разглядел.  
– Вы кто?  
– Пришёл сюда ты, так что и отвечать первым тебе.  
– Коннор. На данный момент монах.  
– И что же привело сюда такого человека?  
– А здесь интересное место. А я немножко историограф.  
– О, это любопытно.  
– Да что особенного. А ты здесь живёшь, что ли?  
– Да.  
Значит, не человек. Но почему-то прогонять её не тянуло…  
– Ну что ж… Рад познакомиться.  
– Я, пожалуй, тоже.  
Он не стал её расспрашивать – побоялся связаться с чем-нибудь опасным, влипнуть так, что не вернёшься, да и не для того в монастырь уходил, чтобы общаться с девицами в развалинах… Так что начал говорить, что ему пора.  
Она только рассмеялась. Видать, поняла.  
Правда, ему всё равно казалось, что ещё увидятся. Хотя бы потому, что здесь ещё было где покопаться.  
* * *  
Так что через пару дней Коннор вернулся в руины. И пока вроде бы никого не застал… И даже немножко огорчился. И тут же огорчился этому огорчению. Проходил уже такое… Ну тут хоть на научный интерес списать можно было. Он же ещё никогда не сталкивался… с такими созданиями. Интересно было бы разузнать побольше. Может, придёт ещё. Девушка с золотыми глазами… А молитвы читать от таких мыслей не поможет. Плохой из него молитвенник. Ну и ладно. Всё равно сделать он ничего не может… Погуляет и домой пойдёт. И так каждый день…  
А она, видать, начала дразниться. Или, может, тоже занята чем. Он ведь даже ничего не знает… И чем дальше – тем больше хочется узнать.  
А пока хоть в книгах, что ли, порыться. Может, и там ответы будут.  
Правда, в книгах писали только про старую ведьму, которая варит путников в котлах. Да и та жила в Бандымионе, по ту сторону родной Мимибрии. А про молодую и красивую – ни слова… И не верилось, что это может быть одна и та же. Уж скорее дочь или ученица… Значит, всё-таки человек. Может быть. Но уходить отсюда не пытается. Или… как раз уже ушла? Жалко, если так.  
Но Коннор все еще надеялся дождаться. Или… может, найти? И уже неважно, как на это посмотрит братия. Всегда было неважно… Он здесь не ради них и их правил. Ради мира в собственной душе. Так что всё правильно. Можно отправляться, углубляться в этот лес… Что-то он там точно найдёт. И массу интересного увидит. Так что – уже не зря.  
Только под конец окончательно заблудится и почти забредёт в болото. И тут под ноги ему бросится чёрный пёс.  
…Коннор сначала отпрянул, а потом понял, что кусаться собака не собирается. И даже погладил. И спросил:  
– Может, ты знаешь дорогу?  
Собака весело гавкнула и потащила его за рукав. И Коннор радостно пошёл за ней. И так и не понял, куда его завели. Только глазел с любопытством по сторонам. Было на что. Совсем заброшенное, странное место с печатью древности – видимо, последний оплот язычества?  
Да тут ещё и собака встряхнулась – и обернулась той девушкой.  
Вот тут Коннор окончательно обалдел.  
А она рассмеялась:  
– Погоди бояться.  
– А я не боюсь. Я восхищаюсь. Хоть мне и не положено.  
– Это – приятнее. И, должна признать, непривычно.  
– Рад порадовать… Так ты всё-таки кто?  
– По-вашему будет ведьма пустошей, иначе и не называют.  
– Надо же. Как интересно.  
– Оригинальная реакция.  
– А мне всегда казалось очень интересным что-то узнать о старых временах. До храмовников. И вообще что-то новое…  
– Тогда ты по адресу.  
– Это здорово!  
– Вроде того.  
– Значит, я у тебя в гостях? Знаешь, я и возвращаться-то не хочу…  
– Ну, это видно будет.  
– Ой, ну да. Что-то я совсем невежлив.  
– Ничего.  
– Ладно, буду рад тому, что предложишь.  
– Пока располагайся. Будь как дома.  
– Спасибо. У тебя тут пещера или что?  
– И дом найдётся.  
– Ух ты. Как с тобой легко.  
– Пока что.  
– Ну я постараюсь не нарываться.  
– Увидим.  
* * *  
И прожил Коннор у ведьмы сам не понял сколько, имени её не спрашивал, раз не хочет говорить – значит, так надо… Интересно было и так. Пока его не прогоняли, так что и сам он не спешил уходить.  
Так дни и проходили – в разговорах о странных вещах. Иногда о совсем странных, и Коннор жалел, что мало понимает и что даже носителем силы своего рода был только в детстве… Зато теперь было кого расспросить. В частности, и об этой самой силе.  
– Может, ты знаешь – почему именно я? И что бы мне это давало?  
– Почему ты – не знаю. Может, твоего рождения слишком хотели. А может – не ждали. Сила идёт за желанием, а иногда за любовью.  
– Понял. Мать говорила – как раз очень хотели…  
– Вот оно и сказалось.  
– Понятно, спасибо. Правда, всё равно из этого ничего не следует уже.  
– Почему?  
– Мой брат так торопился жить, что сила ушла в следующее поколение раньше, чем я её осознал.  
– И что? Что нужно – всё равно осталось при тебе.  
– О. Наверно, это здорово…  
– А то. При тебе остаётся власть, но с тебя почти нет спросу, – она мечтательно улыбнулась.  
– Ну ничего себе, – он тоже начал улыбаться и чуть ли не облизываться. – И что же я могу?  
– Не обещаю, что управлять стихиями, но чародействовать по мелочи, отгонять духов и видеть невидимое могу научить.  
– Правда? Буду очень рад! – и плевать, что с этой минуты он еретик и отступник. Он давно уже…  
– Только не бесплатно, – улыбнулась она.  
– Отдам всё, что смогу.  
– Много не попрошу.  
– Не стесняйся.  
– Значит, так. Я учу тебя всему, чему смогу, ты платишь мне ребёнком. Устроит?  
– Ну что ж… По рукам. Надеюсь, я хотя бы его увижу… Или это лишнее?  
– Безопаснее для тебя было бы не видеть…  
– Как скажешь, ладно. Если нельзя – тогда не надо, чтобы я успел его полюбить. Или её – это неважно, как сказала бы моя мать…  
– Ты прав, это неважно.  
– Но ты хотя бы позволишь поухаживать за тобой… пока будешь меня обучать?  
– Время у нас есть, почему бы не провести его с пользой.  
– И с удовольствием…  
– О да.  
* * *  
И несколько месяцев пролетели в упоении, волшебная наука давалась Коннору легко – может даже, из-за таких прекрасных перерывов между занятиями… И он сам не заметил, как это начало перерастать во что-то большее…  
Когда заметил – было поздно. Знал ведь, чем это кончается, но над сердцем своим был уже не властен. Может быть, на сей раз что-то получится… Хотя ведь она сказала, что не даст ему видеться с ребёнком.  
Но с ней тоже, кажется, что-то творилось в последнее время. Как будто прикипала к нему, не хотела прощаться? И видно было – её саму это пугает.  
Коннору казалось, что невидимые часы неумолимо отсчитывают время, которого остаётся всё меньше и меньше…  
И однажды ведьма вдруг спросила:  
– Я хотела бы знать. Что думаешь ты о такой вещи, как любовь?  
– Ох, я один раз обжёгся. Очень сильно. Но даже уже и не жалею, хорошего было больше. Любовь – это когда ты уже себе не принадлежишь, когда каждую минуту боишься потерять счастье – и это прекрасно.  
– Это слабость, и, – она нервно сжала руки, – мне не хотелось бы думать, что ты любишь меня.  
– Мне бы тоже не хотелось… Только, кажется, поздно уже.  
– Значит, мы оба сделали глупость.  
– И что же теперь делать?  
– Разумнее всего было бы прекратить это, – а в глазах читалось: «но если ты против…»  
– Я уже не смогу, дорогая.  
– Мы делаем ошибку. Но… если ты так хочешь…  
– Больше всего на свете!  
– Будь по-твоему.  
Коннор аж к ногам её упал. И всё боялся, что она исчезнет…  
Она только вздохнула. Показалось – не так уж и печально.  
– Имя-то скажешь теперь? – спросил он.  
– Скажу. Марена.  
* * *  
А через год Коннор осторожно взял на руки мальчика с золотыми глазами. И только сейчас, став отцом, задумался о том, что надо бы дать знать родным: жив-здоров, счастлив… Может, случай и подвернётся.  
В конце концов, его семья не побоится, даже если весть принесет на иголках ёжик.

 **Николас. Тринадцать лет после падения новой звезды**  
До сего дня Харальд, король Мимибрии, был уверен, что его положение прочно. Все неприятные дела он валил на храмовников, а сам наслаждался богатством и властью, положенными ему по праву рождения.  
Пока не появилась эта женщина. Маргит. Немолодая, но ещё красивая. Упрямая и требовательная. Ко всем. И – или это просто казалось королю? – метящая на его место. Можно подумать, у Светлых храмовников и так было мало власти. Они обязаны были слушаться короля. И они будут! Пусть даже они сами так не считают.  
– Мои приказы не обсуждаются, миледи Маргит.  
– Церковь не обязана подчиняться вашим приказам, милорд. С нашей стороны это акт доброй воли.  
– Ну-ну. Но этих людей я бы не советовал трогать. Пригодятся ещё.  
– Я никого, как вы выражаетесь, не «трогаю» без причины.  
– И что же вам не нравится в эрле Торвальде, сыне Ульва, и его сыне?  
– Кроме того, что они маги-отступники?  
– Ну да. Я бы мог попробовать поставить их на службу короне.  
– Это слишком рискованно.  
– Ничего, запру в имении, наложу обязательства.  
– Вам так надоело жить?  
– Да как будто они сильнее меня. Если я поймаю сына – вертеть отцом будет уже легко.  
– Вы понятия не имеете, насколько опасны могут быть эти… люди, – Маргит поджала губы.  
– Да ладно. Мальчишка ещё молодой… и его силу можно употребить во благо.  
– При надлежащем подходе – возможно.  
– И я, король, вынужден просить у вас дозволения на этот самый «подход».  
– Маги – это забота Церкви.  
– Не тогда, когда они нужны королю.  
– Всегда.  
– Да можете успокоиться, миледи, им всё равно не жить… после того, как я с ними закончу.  
– Я не беспокоюсь.  
– Я надеюсь. А то придётся доказывать, что король главнее.  
– Я ведь не учу вас управлять страной, – хотя в её глазах явно читалось «а не помешало бы».  
– И правильно делаете. А я хочу стать сильнее. За их счёт.  
– Я вас предупредила.  
– Отлично, я вас тоже.  
* * *  
А тем временем юный Николас Тиррел, не подозревая о том, какую судьбу готовит ему король, планомерно шёл к собственной цели. Предотвратить что-нибудь страшное, завоевать народную любовь, которой у Харальда никогда и не бывало…  
Пока, правда, ничего действительно страшного не происходило. Но, например, конфликты между магами и храмовниками стоило отслеживать. Хоть и небезопасно было парню из такой подозрительной семьи шататься по самому центру, но осторожно-то можно… Да и интересно же.  
На нём в конце концов если что и написано крупными буквами – так только звёздная кровь. Но невинности Николас лишился в четырнадцать и полагал, что от покушений это его обезопасит… А всё остальное – да ладно, что там случится. В конце концов – отобьётся или отбрешется. Или даже глаза отведёт… Хотя этим лучше не злоупотреблять. Это на крайний случай.  
Итак, что же у нас сегодня тут творится? Опять Маргит что-то не поделила с главным волшебником?  
Ничего удивительного. На его памяти кто-то этих двоих даже дразнить пробовал, мол, вы бы двери закрывали, люди не так поймут… Но им было всё равно – хоть небо на землю падай. Видать, ловили кайф от процесса. Интересно, из-за чего на сей раз дело завертелось…  
Николас подошёл поближе, прислушался.  
– Так же нельзя! – горячился маг Ортега, немолодой, благообразный, с острыми ушами. – Вас послушать – так нам совсем уже и не жить, и не дышать!  
– Я, в отличие от вас, вынуждена думать обо всём городе. Ортега, я пока ещё только предупреждаю…  
– Вы хотите, чтобы мы вообще не показывались на улицах! Это, право, слишком!  
– Вы не хуже меня знаете настроения среди людей.  
– Ещё скажите, что это ради нашей же безопасности!  
– В том числе.  
– А ну как башня изнутри перегреется! Нельзя же так!  
– А что вы предлагаете?  
– Ну, мои подчинённые будут выходить осторожно и вести себя прилично. Что уж у нас, приличных людей нет?  
– Не спорю, пока ещё есть.  
– А вот если вы нас будете запирать – тогда точно не останется. Разозлятся же все…  
– Вы ведь понимаете, Ортега, если что-то случится, это в первую очередь ударит по вашему кругу.  
– Ничего не случится. Я гарантирую…  
– Хорошо. С вашего и моего разрешения маги могут покидать территорию круга. Кроме учеников, не прошедших испытания.  
– Согласен.  
«На сей раз не подрались», – отметил про себя Николас. Ну хотя в самом деле, не будут же они в прямом смысле драться. Как-никак взрослые люди. И ничего же так не решишь…  
Если что, надо будет помочь. Сам он, будучи начинающим и шифрующимся магом, обычно оказывался на стороне Ортеги. Но чтобы ссориться с Маргит, надо было быть идиотом. Как король Харальд. По крайней мере, чтобы ссориться открыто.  
Николас вообще ничего делать открыто не любил. Кроме честной драки – но это когда не оставалось выбора. А всё прочее – глупо же.  
Надо начинать потихонечку укреплять свои позиции. В конце концов, ну кто любит этого короля?.. Похоже, что никто. Другое дело, что никто и не собирается ничего с этим делать. Значит, придётся начать ему, Николасу. Его никто всерьёз не примет, он сможет подкинуть нужные мысли нужным людям, а там… А там разберётся.  
Надо бы по-тихому пообщаться с главным волшебником. Где бы только его застать… В город он выходит редко и всегда на виду. А в магический круг пробираться – ну уж нет. Опасно и… и ну его нафиг, вообще. Лучше поискать другие пути.  
Вон, например, обнаглеть и поймать Ортегу прямо во дворце. Почему бы нет, правда. Там никто не ждёт.  
И Николас отправился во дворец. С чёрного хода. Знал бы король – ох бы обрадовался… Но не знал никто.  
Николас старательно запоминал переходы, незаметно используя для этого магию. Пригодится. Мало ли для чего… Его отец спит и видит его королём, и да… это было бы неплохо. Только забот, забот… Надо уже сейчас учитывать любые мелочи. Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится.  
Так, а вот сюда скоро придёт Ортега… Чувствуется, что здесь он уже бывал. И вроде бы сейчас идёт один. Самое время подобраться незаметно и отозвать в сторону. Ведь не откажет же в разговоре.  
Николас был почтителен, осторожно говорил о том, что хотел бы видеть магов не столь униженными… Не боялся. Откуда-то знал – даже если сболтнёт лишнего, всё останется между ними двумя. Главное, чтобы не подслушали. Ну да тут можно было немножко и магией себя обезопасить. И на пару тихонько поругать короля. Было же за что…  
– Нам нужен властелин, который не давал бы столько власти храмовникам и не боялся бы общаться с магами. В идеале – сам с магической искрой.  
– Этого все слишком боятся, – вздыхал маг.  
– Можно попробовать переубедить.  
– Лет через двести, возможно.  
– Сейчас скажу банальную и глупую вещь, но надо делать побольше хорошего…  
– Знаю, молодой человек, и делаю что могу.  
– Я бы очень хотел помочь. Но мне нельзя в круг. Я думаю о большем…  
– С вашим характером – точно нельзя.  
– Значит, надо действовать как-то по-другому. Хорошо, увидимся, господин волшебник…  
– Буду рад помочь.  
И Николас осторожно стал уходить тем же путём, каким явился сюда. Вот только король, с помощью какого-то давно похищенного артефакта, засёк его и послал своих людей схватить.  
Как ни странно, парню не приписали государственную измену и не припомнили подозрительное общение с Ортегой. А сразу связали и…  
– Да ну вы что? Звёздная кровь… Я же давно уже забыл, что такое невинность…  
– Но твоё сердце по-прежнему твоё собственное, мальчишка. А значит – вполне съедобно.  
А вот это было неожиданно…  
Николас, правда, тут же начал плести заклинание. Но не факт, что это бы его спасло…  
На его счастье, в их разговор вмешались. И не Ортега. А та самая дама, с которой Николас не собирался открыто ссориться. И настроена она была довольно решительно.  
Николас и не ожидал, что глава храмовников так активно за него вступится. Он же, по её понятиям, был тварью, недостойной жить в приличном месте. Если не вообще – жить. Но, видимо, сейчас для Маргит важнее было то, что с ним поступают незаконно. Что король собирается совершить ритуальное убийство и запятнать себя мерзкой магией. Это явственно читалось у неё на лице, но в первую очередь она заявила, что если мальчишка что и совершил, то разбираться с ним ей.  
Ладно, хоть, может, не сразу убьют. А там Николас придумает, как выкрутиться. Поглядывала на него Маргит с подозрением, но всё равно… Хотя бы есть не собиралась.  
– Спасибо, миледи.  
– Не за что. Не создавайте мне неприятностей, и всё будет хорошо.  
– Не стану. Я просто мимо шёл, а его величество решил меня съесть…  
– С этим я разберусь.  
– Спасибо. Отдаю себя под вашу защиту.  
– Очень разумный поступок.  
– Постараюсь и в дальнейшем не делать глупостей.  
* * *  
Разумеется, после такого Николасу была только одна дорога – в круг. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, его начальником будет Ортега.  
И опять же – если сильно не светиться, находиться под юрисдикцией церкви довольно-таки удобно. По крайней мере, больше никто не пристанет.  
Какая же он умница. У него сразу два покровителя. Правда, Ортега может и прикрыть в случае чего, а вот Маргит… Впрочем, она тоже не жалует короля. И это тоже можно как-то использовать. Главное – лавировать между обоими и не ссорить их, а, наоборот, мирить… Всем же от этого лучше.  
…Жизнь в круге была вроде бы размеренной и даже скучной. Но иногда случались и чрезвычайные происшествия. Совсем уж чрезвычайные – редко. Но молодёжь не выбрыкиваться не могла. Николас сам был молодой – пусть по меркам круга и совсем взрослый – но вести себя старался безупречно. Тем более учиться было всё-таки интересно… Да и полезно. А делать глупости – нет уж, извините, не здесь.  
Потом, когда у него будет какая-никакая реальная власть и он сможет придумывать и диктовать правила.  
А эти… ну мелкие, конечно, дисциплина им поперёк горла… Даже не думают, чего хотят добиться.  
Хотя, конечно, когда кто-то сбежал вплавь, а охрана в полном снаряжении за ним погнаться просто не рискнула – это было хотя бы смешно. Интересно, что с этим мальчишкой станется… Николасу вскоре поведали, что малец был здесь притчей во языцех. Сбегал уже в восьмой раз. И многие удивлялись, почему же ему это сходило с рук…  
Удивлялся и Николас:  
– Думаете, перебесится?  
– Думаю, – хихикнула в ладошку молодая магичка-преподавательница, – на нём систему безопасности проверяют.  
– Тогда ладно. Тоже буду следить. Поймают ли в этот раз…  
– Наверно.  
* * *  
Вскоре и впрямь поймали. Николас пошёл смотреть на горе-героя…  
Вроде и смотреть-то было особо не на что. Вполне обычный паренёк. Весело ему, видите ли. Чем больше народу доконает – тем веселее. Эх ты, подумал Николас, но жизни учить мальчишку не стал. Такие планы, как у него, светить нельзя. Так что пускай. Внимание, опять же, отвлекает.  
А Николас тем временем попробует заделаться посредником между кругом и церковью. Так, чтобы не плевали в лицо ни те, ни другие… Тем более, это ведь и правда нужно… А он пользуется расположением ключевых персон. И теперь часто им приходится ругаться не лично, а через него. Тоже хорошо. Лично-то им, кажется, противопоказано. А так, глядишь, и мозги включатся, и они вникнут в аргументы друг друга.  
А сам Николас очередной раз заметит – и никому не скажет – что люди-то они толковые, просто оба не на своём месте. И обоим будет потихонечку вкладывать мысль о необходимости прибрать короля Харальда. И примериваться, какое же нехорошее дело предотвратить, чтобы прослыть спасителем людей…  
А без нехороших дел не обойдётся. Обстановка неспокойная. Ладно бы ещё воду мутили такие, как давешний парнишка, артист этакий… Так ведь нет, сплошная политика. Мало ли тут рыщет опасных психов… И своих, и от соседей тоже. В том-то и дело, что много, и разных…  
Ещё немножко – и Николас начнёт их уже сам отслеживать. Спасая, например, того же Ортегу от грязной и неблагодарной работы. Потому что ясно же – этот кого угодно бы прикрыть попытался. Просто потому что по-другому не умеет.  
А некоторых надо всё-таки – об забор, об забор, чтобы неповадно было людей пачками убивать из-за своей придури… Из-за таких вот потом и у нормальных людей проблемы.  
Вот и лавируй, Николас. Чтобы Маргит не лупила нормальных, а Ортега не спасал всяких придурков. А то с них станется, а от этого всё только хуже.  
Дипломатия, выдержка… Всё, как учил отец. Ненавидеть и ждать. Хотя некоторых-то и ненавидеть совсем не за что. Но это же тоже хорошо… Потому что ненависть – разрушает.  
* * *  
А первую славу Николасу таки принёс девятый, самый эпичный побег того парня. Точнее, ликвидация последствий. Мальчишку-то так и не нашли. Обошлось, к счастью, без жертв… Но только потому, что Николас вовремя поставил щит от осколков купола. Нет, ну хорош же гусь…  
Теперь ещё Маргит очередной раз укрепится в своих подозрениях на тему запретной магии. Замечательно.  
Ну да ладно, этот террорист-недоучка теперь за морями, и теперь это его проблемы и проблемы принявшей его земли. А Николас заработал неплохие баллы на этом деле. Кажется, даже стал первым магом, которого на улицах не пугались дети. Хорошее начало. Вот бы и дальше так. А если по-тихому подорвать короля, а свалить на каких-нибудь тоже горе-террористов?.. Главное – не торопиться. Опять же – ловить момент. Быть почтительным и ловко обводить вокруг пальца обоих покровителей. И следить, чтобы они чего не натворили…  
И так будет тянуться около двух лет. Пока однажды снова не грянет взрыв. В прямом смысле…

 **Николас. Пятнадцать лет после падения новой звезды**  
Этого идиота Николас вовремя не перехватил. Нет, главный храм Светлых ему нисколечко жалко не было, а людей он прикрыл. Как всегда. Кого только смог…  
Кроме некоторых. Потому что спасать короля не стала бы ни Маргит, ни даже добрый Ортега. Центральный купол обрушился прямиком на голову величества.  
Если бы кто и хотел вмешаться – просто не успел бы.  
И теперь главным было помешать Маргит пойти вразнос. Потому как она – могла. Даже несмотря на отвагу Николаса и его всегдашнюю лояльность…  
И что-то надо было делать. И срочно.  
Ну, например, схватить главную храмовницу за руку и потащить… да прямиком в круг, только в подсобное помещение. И там закрыть. И не одну. Предварительно отобрав оружие. И уже не слушать, как она возмущается. Скоро ей – им обоим – будет не до этого. Убить-то друг друга не убьют…  
Глава магов несколько обалдеет от того, что вообще видит её здесь. И начнёт спрашивать, что происходит-то… А Маргит и сама толком не поймет. И сначала они привычно поругаются, выясняя, кто виноват, а потом как-то вдруг окажется, что ничего и нет вокруг, кроме темноты и блестящих глаз… И это не так уж и плохо. Даже забудется, что можно было бы и выбраться отсюда. Дверь-то хлипкая, поддалась бы, может, не только магии, но и грубой силе. Но ловить друг друга окажется в сто раз интереснее. Пока никто не видит-то.  
Правильно им говорили – закрывайте двери… Наверно, подразумевали: тогда поймёте, что вам надо.  
А оказывается, надо-то было ей вовсе не прибить его на месте. А затискать в угол и больше не выпустить. Надо сказать, он и не возражал. И это было… странно. Такие-то желания да в их возрасте… А впрочем, кажется, чувства тоже бывают хорошо выдержанными. И от этого только сильнее.  
Слов не находилось. Да и ни к чему они тут были… Потом найдутся. Когда они уже хоть чуть-чуть придут в себя и приведут себя в порядок…  
– Давай…те всё-таки выйдем отсюда, миледи Маргит. Вдруг там уже всех поубивали…  
– Хорошая идея.  
Друг на друга они не смотрели ещё долго, и даже не потому, что Ортега магией ломал дверь. Хотя обоим было понятно, что первый раз последним уже не станет… А когда они наконец выйдут наружу – город вовсю будет славить короля Николаса.  
…Он далеко не сразу обнаглеет, сначала будет очень почтителен к храмовникам, а потом ненавязчиво отправит Маргит на покой, благо в приятной компании. И уж тогда решительно отстранит Светлых от власти. И начнёт восстанавливать культ ежа. Правда, постепенно королевская магия начнёт иссякать – сама ли по себе, нет ли? – и тогда Николасу придётся обратиться к самым истокам. К волшебному народу. Но это будет ещё нескоро…  
* * *  
Ортеге всё ещё не верилось в происходящее. Надо же, король собирается сам исполнять обязанности главного мага! Может, и к лучшему. В кои-то веки кто-то ещё и вправду захотел этим заняться. Как будто с плеч сняли непосильный груз. Нет, Ортега, конечно, собирался советовать Николасу… А ещё мага очень волновала позиция церкви. Ведь король, считай, отрекся от Светлых… И та же Маргит этого не одобряла. Другое дело, что поделать ничего не могла. Как-то вдруг получилось, что, сохраняя всё возможное лично к ней почтение, Николас аккуратно её задвинул. Тоже, может, к лучшему. В ордене-то давно поговаривали, что служат не идее, а Маргит лично, и многих это не устраивало.  
И как бы она сама ни отрицала это – ей давно было пора отдохнуть. Даже если мальчишка воспользовался её слабостью, чтобы поставить её и мага в одинаковое положение. Может, стоило этим воспользоваться. Взять от ситуации всё, что возможно – например, передышку. А там видно будет.  
Ортега пока еще сталкивался с Маргит в коридорах – и, если честно, не знал, как себя держать. Жалость унижает. А торжествовать победу магов над храмовниками он не собирался. Не ей в лицо. В конце концов, она ведь тоже по-своему хотела как лучше… И надо бы как-то её поддержать, только он стеснялся. Даже в свете того, что случилось меж ними совсем недавно… Или даже больше – из-за того, что случилось.  
– И куда же вы теперь? – всё же спросил он, отводя взгляд.  
– А куда? У меня всё ещё остались обязанности в этом городе.  
– О. У меня тоже. Как бы Николас не наделал глупостей.  
– А всё к тому и идёт.  
– Придётся присматривать. В конце концов, если он зарвётся, я поработаю с его волшебной силой.  
– Если он зарвётся, это погубит страну.  
– Настолько – не должен. Но теперь, кажется, не он защитник, а мы хранители.  
– Значит, так тому быть.  
Вот сейчас они впервые встретились взглядами. Заключая будто какой-то договор.  
И Маргит мрачно улыбнулась.  
– И даже не думай, за тобой я тоже буду приглядывать.  
– Да пожалуйста, – Ортега тоже слегка улыбнулся. – Буду только рад.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– Надо же.  
– Всё правильно. Мало ли что в таких условиях я могу натворить.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– И ещё неизвестно, что в этом случае натворите вы.  
– Только то, что понадобится.  
– Ну вот и увидим, чего жизнь потребует.  
– Увидим.  
…Кажется, из кабинетов их никто выселять не собирался. И если они сейчас не собирались расставаться – то скоро встал бы вопрос: к нему или к ней? Хотя какая разница-то… Куда ближе окажется. Куда качнёт… И нет, ну кто бы мог подумать!  
Хотя, может, то, что всё кончалось именно так, прекрасно объясняло остальное.

 **Малькольм. Двадцать лет после падения новой звезды**  
Двадцать лет пролетели как в тумане. Нет, даже не двадцать, всё же чуть меньше… А потом – резко, сразу – всё начало рушиться.  
Девушка, на которой с горя женился Лоэгайр, теперь была печальной женщиной, выглядевшей старше своих лет… Вроде бы он и не делал ничего плохого. Но однажды она объявила:  
– Я от тебя ухожу. Не потому что я кого-то нашла, а потому что с тобой я больше жить не могу. Без любви…  
И он даже возражать не стал. Понимал.  
Только теперь, когда у дочери давно была своя жизнь и он остался совсем один – всё сильнее накатывала тоска. А в это время Роан тоже тосковала, глядя из окна своей комнаты…  
Всё-таки все они тогда сделали огромную ошибку.  
Как всегда – хотели-то как лучше… А хорошего если что и получилось – так только дети. Но и они уже выросли. И осталась только привычка, марево, болото повседневности…  
Сегодня Роан, как никогда, хотелось удрать из поместья. Малькольм наверняка даже и не заметил бы. Ему, может, тоже хотелось – только некуда. А ей… Она уже не могла бороться с желанием заглянуть в глаза своему прошлому. Своему упущенному счастью.  
И она просто ушла. Не сказав никому ни слова. Да и что тут было говорить.  
Она даже не знала, где он сейчас живёт… Просто вышла в лес. И понадеялась на удачу. И, как оказалось, не зря. Наверно, это что-то значило.  
– Ты искал меня? Именно сейчас, сегодня?  
– Да.  
– И… и я сегодня тоже больше не смогла. Прости меня…  
– За что?  
– За то, что только теперь… а не перед свадьбой.  
– Разве не я считал, что так будет лучше? Тебе не за что извиняться.  
– Ну что же. Жаль только, что ты теперь несвободен…  
– Я? Наверно, можно сказать, что свободен.  
– Я – так же.  
– Я… рад.  
– Тогда пойдём. Куда-нибудь. Как же давно это надо было сделать…  
– По крайней мере, мы до этого додумались.  
– Да… И скажем Малькольму только завтра. Сейчас я ни о чём и думать не хочу…  
– Хорошо.  
* * *  
И они исчезли до рассвета. Опять на двое суток, на трое, на четверо… Малькольму, впрочем, было почти и всё равно. Он лежал лицом к стене и думал о Катрии. О том, что хотел бы её видеть на крестинах внука… да и просто – хотел бы видеть. Если бы только знать, что это возможно. А то уже, кажется, видения начинаются. Дожил, называется…  
И всё так реально, лёгкие шаги, золотое сияние вокруг её стройной фигуры… И надо бы проснуться, но так не хочется… Можно же себе это позволить, хоть однажды.  
Пусть видение подойдёт ближе, присядет на его постель. И можно будет руку протянуть… Дотронуться, погладить, потянуть к себе…  
– Как ты меня нашла?  
– Стало можно.  
– Так ты что же… следила все эти годы?  
– А ты бы и рад? Нет.  
– Тогда как узнала-то?  
– Случайно.  
– Надо же. Впрочем, ты мне всё равно мерещишься…  
– Пусть так…  
– Пусть хоть однажды я досмотрю этот сон до конца. В первый раз за столько лет…  
– Ладно, ладно…  
* * *  
И ночь пролетела, как одно мгновение. А утром оказалось…  
– Неужели же не приснилось?  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Но ты же всё равно исчезнешь. Ты всегда исчезаешь…  
– Сейчас – незачем.  
– Нет, в это невозможно поверить! Столько лет прошло… Кстати, ты знаешь, что стала бабушкой? Правда, странно звучит?  
– Даже так? А мальчик шустрее, чем мне показалось…  
– Весь в меня… А ты разве его уже видела?  
– Да.  
– Надо же. Хотя он, конечно, много странствовал… но о тебе не рассказывал.  
– Наверно, у него были причины.  
– Это я виноват, я отвратительный отец и редко с ним общаюсь… Тебе за один раз повезло больше.  
– Повезло.  
– И ты после этого… решила меня найти?  
– Да.  
– Молодец мальчик. И ты молодец, один я позорник. И Роан молодец, что наконец меня бросила.  
– Как всё сложно.  
– Теперь упростится…

 **Семья. Двадцать лет после падения новой звезды и чуть позже**  
В первый раз за много-много лет Малькольм явился в родительский дом не украдкой. И не один. И был почти уверен, что ему обрадуются. И его настоящей любви – тоже.  
Дверь им открыл Сандер. И тут же ахнул:  
– Матушка? – и только после этого заметил отца. И совсем уж удивился. – А вы что, вместе?  
– Да, – ответил Малькольм. – И скоро – навсегда.  
– Он всегда торопится, – ласково улыбнулась Катрия.  
– Ну пойдёмте к бабушке, – смущённо засуетился Сандер.  
* * *  
Мойра чего-то подобного и ожидала, но не прямо сейчас. Даже несмотря на то, что парой часов раньше сюда приехала её невестка. Мол, извините, что почти здесь не бывала, но хочу сообщить, что ухожу от вашего сына.  
И Мойре оставалось только порадоваться за обоих. Мол, наконец-то.  
Роан и Малькольм почти и не объяснялись. И так уже довольно давно они чувствовали, что живут на разных берегах. Может, теперь будет проще.  
На радостях даже захотелось собрать вместе, под одной крышей, всю-всю семью. Как, кажется, не было ещё никогда. А давно надо было… Тем более и повод был. Скоро родит Кианан, и будут крестины…  
* * *  
Кира с мужем и тремя детьми прибыли быстро, король Николас тоже не задержался – даром что королева Ярослава была тоже на сносях и не пожелала остаться дома. Сложнее было пригласить Коннора с семьёй. Точнее, сложно было его отыскать. Кажется, лучше всего знали, как это можно сделать, Кианан и Ярослава. Так что оставалось на них и положиться…  
И вот наконец собрались все пятеро Мойриных детей, зятья-невестки и внуки. Такого в этом доме ещё не бывало…  
Уже лежала в колыбельке первая правнучка, крохотная, зеленоглазая… И молодежь опять потихоньку спорила, как же наследуется сила.  
– Нет, ну надо же, – удивлялся Сандер, – я только родился и сразу… Обычно ведь сила ищет, из кого выбирать!  
– Не ищет, – мурлыкнула загадочная супруга Коннора. – Первое дитя, что рождается при нужных условиях, наследует силу и связь. Прочие – только кровь и имя.  
– А нужные условия, – добавил сам Коннор, – это часто сильная любовь между родителями. Как со мной.  
– Дети любви, дети надежды, дети отчаяния, дети судьбы, – Марена склонилась над колыбелью. – Как причудливо порою всё складывается.  
– С нашей-то все ясно, – Сандер тоже поглядел на дочь. – Теперь мне ясно и с собой.  
– Мне только хотелось бы знать, что будет дальше, – улыбнулась Кианан. – Слова давно уже не смешивались. Вряд ли это случайность или только мой каприз.  
– Увидим, – вроде бы спокойно сказал Сандер и потянулся обнять её за талию.  
И никто не обратил внимания на то, как жадно слушает всех сразу малышка Дестини. Ей-то всё это было ой как интересно…

 **Дестини. Тридцать один год после падения новой звезды**  
А лет через десять и сказалась вся мыслительная работа, начавшаяся в тот вечер. Никто бы, конечно, не удивился… Даже тому, что Дестини целенаправленно решила смешать слова. Почему бы и нет, в конце-то концов.  
Только вот не отпускать же её одну в клан Тьерран, которым она уже давно бредила. А с другой стороны – запрещать тоже нельзя.  
Мойра быстро списалась со всей родней. Первыми откликнулись Коннор с Мареной. Предложили в компанию своего сына. Тому тоже пора уже было повидать мир…  
Айвену Тиррелу было девятнадцать – племянничек, тоже! – и он был весь в мать, тёмненький и с золотыми глазами. И, так же, как мать, был не так уж прост…  
И это было здорово. Потому что сама Дестини была книжной девочкой и самое большее, что могла – попытаться применить на практике навыки самозащиты, каким её успели научить. Так что помощь могла и пригодиться.  
И как-то рано утром Дестини и Айвен тронулись в путь. Провожали их чуть не всем кланом… Особых причин беспокоиться за них, конечно, не было. Просто – такое событие… Кианан и особенно Сандер передавали знакомым в Бандымионе приветы и пожелания. А сами путешественники просто очень торопились. Побольше повидать и поскорее, как говорила Дестини, «радостно попасть в плен к Тьерранам». А там видно будет…  
* * *  
Тонану Тьеррану было уже двадцать три, окрестные девушки сходили по нем с ума, но сам он был пока очень далёк от того, чтобы потерять своё сердце. И только удивился, когда к границам его владений подошла эта золотоволосая девчонка и её спутник. Обычно-то тут путешественников не бывало. Пожалуй, не бывало с тех времен, как приходили наследники других кланов. На одного из них девчонка, кстати, смахивала. Родня, наверно. Кого ещё сюда занесёт.  
Дестини глазела на Тонана с неприкрытым восхищением. Она была одета по-мальчишески, но даже если бы и хотела, не смогла бы выдать себя за парня. Да ей и ни к чему было…  
Стали знакомиться, обмениваться новостями.  
– Нет-нет, ничего не случилось, – заверила девушка. – Просто хотели на вас посмотреть.  
– Интересно же, – подтвердил её спутник.  
Тонан повёл их в клан, ворча про себя: уж в чем интерес девчонки, он знает. Хотя девчонка, конечно, очень красивая. Да и непростая…  
Пусть вместе с родственником вписывается к костру, и посмотрим, что скажет бабушка Таррен…  
…А бабушка, как всегда, только приглядится и улыбнётся загадочно.  
* * *  
Сама Дестини всё время держалась рядом с Тонаном, искала его общества, расспрашивала и восхищалась… И вот что ты тут поделаешь…  
Местные девчонки злились: неужели же он выберет её, только чтобы смешать слова? А он ведь и сам ещё не знал…  
Хотя нет, может, и знал. Только казалось ему, что это будет глупо, предсказуемо, слишком быстро… И вообще – без любви. Лучше уж не торопиться…  
Тем более, ребята приехали надолго. Может, можно их в путешествие какое взять? Полезно будет. И опять же узнать друг друга… Для начала добраться, скажем, до Синистрелей, а там будет видно.  
* * *  
В роду Бесконечности знакомые были только у Тонана, остальные представляли и Раймона с сестрой, и Жака только по рассказам. Но для всех было одинаково неожиданно увидеть то, что увидели. Оно и понятно, сколько времени прошло…  
Тонан никак не ожидал встретить здесь Жанин. Да ещё в качестве жены Раймона. Хотя нельзя было не признать, что она очень похорошела и выглядела как настоящая хозяйка…  
– А вы разве не были рыцарем Селесты? – ляпнула Дестини.  
– Сестра в Мимибрии, – вздохнула Жанин, – вступила в обитель сестры Юнии. А я вернулась домой…  
– И очень кстати, – улыбнулся Раймон, обнимая её за плечи.  
Было видно, что душой он не кривит и они действительно прекрасная пара. А чуть позже выяснилось, что те двое, для кого Раймон был дороже всего на свете, тоже нашли свою судьбу друг в друге. И вот это как раз было неудивительно.  
У обеих пар подрастали дети, но сами они во многом остались прежними. Рианна с годами так и не унялась, по-прежнему гордилась братом и радовалась, что сманила в клан такого замечательного сына простого народа, каким был Жак. И ещё наследница Синистрелей очень интересовалась, когда же поженятся Тонан и Дестини… Причем интересовалась в своей обычной манере. Так, что даже спорить не получалось.  
Дестини это только радовало, она прямо сияла. Тонан смущался и переводил разговор на другое:  
– А вот что будет с силой Юнии? Точно найдётся кто-то, к кому она сможет перейти?  
– Точно, – кивал сын лесной ведьмы, в точности копируя интонации матери. – Уйдёт в другую ветку рода.  
– Так у неё ж вроде и нет никого. Или даже самое дальнее родство сойдёт?  
– Сойдёт. Другое дело, что предсказать мы не сможем, как далеко уйдёт наследие.  
– И это ведь всё, наверно, уже после смерти Юнии?  
– По идее, да.  
– Ну ясно…  
– Слушайте, хватит о смертях, – возмутилась Рианна. – Лучше позовите нас всех на свадьбу в клан Тьерран!  
Раймон, конечно, смутился за двоих и призвал сестру вести себя приличнее – но было поздно.  
– Ну что ж, – склонил упрямую голову Тонан, – раз так – то через год. Если меня не убьют и если леди Дестини не передумает…  
Девушка залилась краской. Кажется, передумывать она и не собиралась.

_Июнь-август 2011_


End file.
